Kissed by the Sun
by ro-blaze
Summary: Every artist needs their muse - something to drive them on every living second, something to ignite their imaginary and to give them the desire to create. The muse can come in various forms, sometimes - and mostly - unexpected. And that petite, blue-haired beauty was his muse. (Gajevy Artist AU, slowburn)
1. Chapter 1: Blue Beauty

**Date: October 9th 2015**

 **Word count: 1,856**

* * *

"Go to your favorite places, he said. It will come quickly, he said. Bullshit. Old bucket of bolts…"

This could be heard as a young man walked through Magnolia Park South Gates, murmuring something under his breath. For some side viewer, the sight could be funny or strange, but actually… well, it was something in between.

His name was Gajeel Redfox. He was 18 years old – going to be 19 after something like three months – and going to stud in Magnolia University. And, well… you need to know more for him to understand the situation the poor young man is.

See now, Gajeel is artist. It flows with the blood – his father, Metallicana Redfox (called Ally by everyone in the family who is not his children and literally hates that nickname) is an artist too, but, unlike his son, do it only as a hobby and not for work. From little child Gajeel had been taught to express himself and that made him grow as a full time artist.

And now he had art block. A fucking art block!

Gajeel hated having art block. It was always when he needed his talent most. The school year was starting after like only one month (or little more than a month, actually) and he had literally nothing! He was sure whoever his new art professors were going to be, they wouldn't take "art block" for properly excuse for current inability to draw. And that said a lot, because usually he was able to fill a sketchbook for a month – two weeks if he was having large muse boost.

From the start of the summer, he had nothing aside from few scrappy sketches. Completely nothing!

The black-haired man sighed and continued his path. His father told him to go to his favorite, most dear places, when the muse usually flew into him. So he decided to go to the park. It was where he played as child and spent big amount of his free time as teenager, sitting under the big old oak tree and talking with his friends. A lot of times he had come here, sat on 'their' bench under the tree's crown and drew as much as his heart wanted. As he had heard people say, the place itself had some kind of positive energy and it gave the people that energy. It was quiet and peaceful yet you could see a lot of familiar faces to share their time with you if you feel bored or lonely.

The perfect place.

He made the last turn to his usually place when Gajeel finally noticed the bench he usually sat on – alone or with his friends – wasn't available. It was taken. A young woman, around his age, was sitting on it, a rather large open book in her hand. After few minutes or so he found he was still standing on the same place, his eyes not living her. She was... she was... so beautiful, so fixating, it was impossible for him to move his eyes from her petite body. Her hair was in light, calming tone of blue – gentle cerulean, but the roots and one long, curvy lock on the front were so blond that they looked almost white. It was left to fall on her back and shoulders, but pulled away from her face by bright orange headband. Glasses with thick red frames rested on her nose. Her skin was in warm tone, something between gold and caramel but little lighter, it looked more like natural skin color than suntan. Her shoulders were small and covered with freckles, her bust looked like B-cup from his point of view so he wasn't sure, her waist thin but hips wide, and long slender legs. Her clothes were simple orange neck-tied top and khaki colored shorts with red sandals, one large red bag next to her on the bench.

Something in her – something in this normal girl – ignited a spark deep within him and the young artist stared at her, wordless. Her beauty was extraordinary, different from anything he had seen before and from everything he was ever going to see and he knew it. The way her back curved from the neck to the little of her back, the way her slender legs crossed, the way her hair fell on perfect, impossible waves... She wasn't just beautiful or gorgeous, she was... Was what that weird word? Yeah, ethereal, like these fairies from his little sister's tales. She was ethereal.

After realizing his staring at the young woman would look... hmm... creepy from side view, Gajeel wondered if he had to walk to her and talk. _C'mon, Redfox, grow balls! Go and talk with the girl!_ He tried to force his legs towards the bluenette, maybe to ask her if he can sit on the bench or something like that, but they didn't moved. He sighed to himself and instead walked to the closest bench to the one she was sitting on, no more interested in the large oak or the park around them. Before he knew what he was going, the sketchbook and the pencil were in his hands and he was drawing. Her. He was drawing that blue-haired stranger.

It was kind of weird how someone he knew nothing for was the one who gave him the desire to draw again, but he felt it like it was the most normal thing in the world. He tried to draw everything as it was, every curvy lock of her messy hair and every little detail, but after all... it would have been better. But at least he was trying! It was hard to draw someone from that away. But she was a good model – she didn't moved a lot, and when she did it, her movements were small, like turning the page of the book or leaning backwards against the wooden bench or brushing one lock behind her ear. The said lock didn't wanted to stay behind and always fell forward, so she finally gave up. Few times her glasses slid too much on her nose and she had to push them back. Few times – he supposed when something happened in the book – she bit down on her lower lip, her hands gripping the covers tighter.

Time passed and before he knew it, the sun was close to the west horizon. Gajeel lifted his head to look at the bluenette again, but was surprised to see her throwing her bag over her shoulder and walking away to the South Gates. He wondered if he had to follow her and ask her for her name. One part of his mind told him to be bold and to run after her, but the other held him on his place. The image of two chubby figures of him fighting with something that looked like sword-sized pencils and armors made from paper appeared in his mind. Finally, the part that wanted to follow the blue-haired beauty took over and he quickly collected his stuff. When he was ready, he stood and looked ahead...

Only to see how the woman who gave him back his ability to draw walking through the park gates and disappearing into the town.

The black-haired man thought about chasing her. Magnolia wasn't big city, but it was in the middle in the summer and a lot of people came to see the lake and the river. The bright color of her hair was easy to follow, but he knew a lot of bluenettes... And she was so frigging tiny! Gajeel sighed and face-palmed himself. _It's going to be a hell of a month..._

* * *

"Oh... What got into you, Metal face? You look... sad."

Not the best way to be welcomed, right? But that was all Gajeel got when he walked into the apartment he shared with his cousin and his girlfriend.

"You're a genius, Salamander, haven't I told you? Now move. I'm tired."

The pinkette sighed but moved and opened the door wider, letting him in the flat. The young artist walked and let his bag fall on the floor, then threw himself on the leather couch in the middle of the living room, his face buried on one of the soft pillows.

"You don't have to be that rude, Gajeel. What happened?" Natsu asked, this time in more serious tone.

As childish as he was the most time, Natsu Dragneel had a thing for emotions. Gajeel would never tell him, but from all 7 cousins he had, Natsu was his favorite one. They always fought and called each other names, but actually they were very close. Natsu was the one he would call his brother. They even went to live together, and that said a lot. The most time the pinkette was annoying, bothering, loud and childish, but he was also very kind and always ready to help you person, an optimist, someone who was able to bring smile to everyone's faces. His mother was baker – she had the best bakery in the whole town – and his father, aside from being the best uncle in the world, was firefighter. He was a bit of a pyromaniac too and once set the chemistry lab on fire. It was accident, Natsu would ever say, but no one actually believed him. Aside from that, he was a good cook too.

"Why do you care?" Gajeel asked, too tired to move, and his words came out muffled by the pillow.

"Because I'm your cousin, and friend, and I don't want to watch you sulking around the whole day?" The pinkette sighed and shook his head, sitting on the couch. "If your muse didn't came, don't worry–"

"It came" the artist answered and finally stood up. His hair looked like a nest, but he ignored it. "I drew few things, actually."

"Then... what happened?" Natsu looked at the bag on the floor and lifted it, placing in on the coffee table before them.

"I met a girl. A very, very beautiful girl" the black-haired man finally answered.

"Did you got her number?" Pair of dark green eyes focused on him.

"Nope."

"Did you got her name?"

"Nope."

"Did you at least talked with her?"

"Umm... No? You know, your Blondie wouldn't be very happy to hear that."

"What did you do?"

"I drew her."

Natsu went silent and starred at him, his jaw dropped.

"What?" Gajeel had to hold the urge to hit his thick head. "Stop starin' at me like that, Flamebrain!"

"She have to be really extraordinary beautiful to get you out of that art block, man."

"I know that, you idiot!"

Natsu grinned and then looked at the bag.

"Can I see what you drew?"

The black-haired man just grunted and his cousin took the sketchbook from the bag, curious to see who that mysterious girl was.

"Don't worry, man" the pinkette said after flipping few pages. "I'm sure you will find her soon."

* * *

 **So, here it is, my new project~!**

 **I had the idea of that from a long time in my head. I'm pretty proud from the title - I just can't come with good titles the most time, and that is just perfect! As for the summary... Well, it isn't perfect.**

 **Now, for the story itself. It's set in modern world - our world - and have everything we have. As for the question where is Fiore - in that story (and maybe all of my modern-set AUs) Fiore is a big island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, between Europe and Africa on the east and South and North America on the west. (If you read the story "Der Freischütz" by Armageddon Angel you can see it explained ways better than I can - read it, it's an amazing story, actually everything he writes is amazing) Magnolia itself in southeast Fiore.**

 **You can read that and expect the next chapter in like month or something like that. I'm sorry if I'm making it too much for you, but school is standing in the way. Also I'm going to write an prequel for this story - still nameless - for the characters' parents. In it, I'll show you my even crazier ships and few OCs.**

 **Until the next time!**

 ** _From Ro, Bye_!**


	2. Chapter 2: Be my muse

**Date: October 24th 2015**

 **Word count: 3,419**

* * *

"I give up."

Gajeel sighed and rested his forehead against the counter's marble surface. He was tired as fuck, his eyes barely stayed open. A sigh escaped his lips and for few seconds he considered returning in his room and crashing in his bed for the rest of the day. Or the week. It didn't really matter.

"Hey, don't talk like that. I think you still can have hope" familiar voice spoke, taking the young man from his thoughts. "After all, even in summer time, Magnolia isn't big town. I'm sure you can find that 'mysterious' girl you're looking for and then Natsu will stop bothering me about that."

Rolling his eyes, he lifted his head from his made-up marble pillow and looked at the bubbly blonde on the chair next to his. If he had to choose one word to describe Lucy Heartfilia, that word was bubbly. She was like female version of Natsu, only less bothersome and nowhere destructive as him. No wonder why the two clicked like they were together their whole life. Month ago, when their last year in school ended, Lucy officially moved in with them partly because she could be closer to Magnolia University and partly because she needed space between her and her father. Natsu, of course, was in ecstasy he lived in the same apartment as his girlfriend. Gajeel was fine with it. Lucy was nice person – even if her wardrobe was bigger that her bed – she was awesome cook, she listened to his idiotic rambling when he needed someone to talk with and gave him good advices.

So she fit in their little household perfectly.

"Why do you think like that?" he asked, his voice came out slightly muffled because his forearm was pressed against the lower part of his face.

"Weeeell…" the blonde shoot him a smile, "yesterday Mira told me she met some far relative of hers. She said the girl was short and had bright blue hair."

Gajeel stood up so quickly he heard how his chair fell on the floor.

"When? Where?"

Lucy chuckled at his expression, shamelessly failing to hide her giggling with coughing. He heard how the other two current occupants of the apartment laughed at his reaction, the game they were playing was put on pause.

"Oh, man… Luce, did you really told him about that?"

"Oi, Ice Queen, only I can call her Luce!"

"Do you wanna go, Flame Brain?"

"Bring it on, Frosty!"

Gray Fullbuster was Natsu's best friend/enemy/rival since the first day they met in first grade. The two fought on daily basis – Gajeel himself sometimes joined that 'friendly' brawl – but everyone in their group of friends knew they care for each other like brothers. Gray wasn't a bad person either. He was more serious that Natsu and tended to cause less destruction that him (though not so much). He had a strange stripping syndrome as well, which was pretty annoying sometimes – like in the middle of group tour – but in the years they all got used to each other weirdness.

Most times Gajeel called the two idiot number 1 and idiot number 2, but actually they were his closest friends.

"Boys, boys, do you want me to call Erza?" Lucy patted her phone, playful smirk playing on her lips. The two boys quickly shook their heads and returned to their game. "Anyway… Where I were? Oh, yes. So, two days ago, that nice bluenette – who happened to be Mira's far cousin – came to her coffee shop and the two talked. I also have the information she were there yesterday too, but went away something like half an hour before I entered."

"So?"

"So I mean you better hurry up if you want to catch your tiny blue-haired girl, Redfox." The blonde winked and walked away from the kitchen. "Go!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Gajeel was few feet away from the coffee shop's door when stopped on his place. He tried calling Mirajane few times, but it went to voice mail. So he wasn't sure.

What if they were just playing a prank on him and there wasn't real reason for him to go? That sounded very possible, but… **No.** Natsu knew how important that was for him. The image of the blue-haired woman was printed on his inner part of his eyelids – he needed to close his eyes and she was there, reading that book, like she was right in front of him. Damn his drawing memory! Damn how much coward he was for not talking to her! Natsu had helped him searching for her the whole week, and even encouraged their other friends to do it. So it wasn't that. Lucy also wouldn't do it. She wasn't from the type that will make fun of someone from something like that. She came from her father's manse few days ago and was well-informed on the whole topic, so it sounded almost impossible. How a kind-hearted woman like her would make something like that?

No. It wasn't prank – at least not in that type of prank.

Ah, that was stupid. From when he started thinking about possibilities? That was weird. Of course, when it was needed he did thought about what can happen, but now? What was going on with him? _Okay, Redfox, get yourself together and walk in. Even if it's a prank, you can get yourself a coffee. That is._ Taking one last, deep breath, his hand reached the doorknob.

The bell over the door ringed, signalizing the staff new customer entered the shop. Gajeel made few steps inside. Everything was almost filled – after all it was lunchtime, and the coffee shop was tied with "The Den" – the best bakery in the town. The little coffee shop, named "Fairy Tail" – such irony, considering the life they lived – was the most popular in the whole town. The coffee here was just amazing, the food – no matter if it was form "The Den" or not – was great too. Most of the working staff were his friends from high school or even relatives – well, having big family did things like that.

Mirajane Strauss – soon going to be Dreyar – was the one who controlled the whole place, no matter Makarov Dreyar (who actually was Gajeel' grandfather) owned the place. Mira, as everyone called her, was nice woman with bright smile and kind eyes… until you got on her bad side. Some people remembered her days as "Majin Mira". The demon was damn scary when she wanted to be. The woman had some weird obsession with matchmaking people, and sadly most times her friends were her victims– excuse me, topics. Save that, she was giving good advices when it came to relationships, was great cook, had good style – never go on shopping with her – and was an awesome friend.

Gajeel's eyes quickly found her – she was sitting behind the counter, brushing some glasses. Her long platinum-blond hair – so light it looked almost white – was tied into high ponytail as she happily smiled, talking to…

 _ **No way.**_

The blue-haired girl.

There was no way he was mistaking it – Mira was talking to the same girl he saw one week ago. Same high, same body structure… it was her. Gods, he was searching whole week and all he had to do was to come to the coffee shop?

Sometime he hated his life.

Anyway, she looked beautiful. Like when he saw her the first time. This time she wore white tank top and knee-long blue jeans. Her long blue hair with one blondish-white lock was tied into tight ponytail, her red-framed glasses rested on top of her head. She was leaning on the counter, her arms folded across her chest, and laughing at something Mira just said. _Gods, her laugh sound so beautiful… Like ringing bells._ He liked it. He wanted to hear more of her laugh, but why? He didn't even knew her name, for crying out loud!

She took her coffee from the counter and turned on her heel, walking to somewhere. _Please don't go, please don't go!_ Gajeel was praying in his head and hoping the girl won't leave so he would finally talk to her or at least ask her for her name. Luckily for him, she just walked to one table and sat on it. The rest of her stuff was on the table – her large red bag, the same he saw the last time, one large book, along with small notebook and pen. The bluenette pulled one of the chairs and sat on it, her fuming coffee still in her left hand. She took the book and removed the bookmark from it – it had the form of rose – then returned to what she was reading before.

Part of his brain refused to believe she was really here, in front of him, just few feet away. But then... he heard her laugh, didn't he? And she looked so real - the way she brushed a strand of her silk-like cerulean hair behind her ear and bit her lip, flipping the page. He knew if he walk few feet and reach out he would be able to touch her and be sure if her locks were as soft as they looked.

Shaking his head slightly, he walked to the counter. Mira greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, Gajeel! How can I help you?"

"Just give me my usual, Mira" he shrugged. His 'usual' was plain black coffee. While he didn't minded what coffee he got in times when he needed caffeine – such as early mornings after long nights spent on drawing – the black was his favorite. "I'm not in hurry, so take your time."

The white-haired woman smiled at him and nodded, her skillful hands already making his order. The artist let his crimson eyes drift back to the petite bluenette. Now she was biting slightly at her lower lip while her eyes scanned the page, worry decorating her heart-shaped face. Gajeel never was the type to read, but the book looked interesting if he had to judge by her reactions. He wondered what she was reading – the book was quite large, maybe more than 1000 pages. Perhaps he would ask her once he grew the balls to actually talk with her…

"Here you go" Mira's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and put his fuming coffee on the table. "On the house."

His pierced eyebrow rose at the sweet smile on her pretty face. _Too sweet._ He turned around and headed to the table the current muse of his art was sitting when he caught the white-haired beauty's words.

"She's single."

The tips of his ears warmed and he felt lucky for letting his hair down today because he was sure they were red. _If eyes could kill…_ Yet she acted like nothing happened and shoot him innocent and confused look. How Laxus did dealt with that woman? Mira was real demon. Putting the thoughts for his cousin and his fiancée aside, he finally made what he should have done whole week ago – approached the bluenette. She didn't even noticed nor heard him – her mind was too preoccupied with the book she was reading. Now, being so close, he finally noticed the title of the book – _"A Feast For Crows"_ – written on the front cover, an ancient looking goblet on red background. It sounded familiar, but he wasn't completely sure from where.

"Excuse me" he cleared his throat, trying to warn her. "Can I sit here?"

The blue-haired beauty finally lifted her eyes off the book and looked at him. _Oh, sweet gods, her eyes._ Gajeel knew people with interesting eye color – his own were in blood-like crimson, his sister Wendy had combination between chocolate and wine red, Natsu's were like dark forest leaves with lighter emerald strings here and there… The list was endless. His father used to tell him that the eyes were like window to the person's soul so he paid very much attention to them when he drew someone.

Her eyes were the most beautiful thing he ever saw in the almost 19 years of his life.

Two large oceans of molten gold - that were her eyes. Part of his mind reminded him the color was considered hazel... Yet her eyes were nowhere to what people usually pictured as hazel. They were so alive, so unique... Shining with light. The color weren't plain gold either - there was a ring of coffee and layer of honey around her dark pupils - so deep he felt like he was going to drown in them, strings of amber here and there, along with hundred dots of darker caramel and chocolate, all in ocean of gold. _Oh, gods..._ Thick lashes framed her eyes, the shade much lighter than the one in her hair.

She blinked few times, then smiled at him. _Oh, her smile..._ The young artist felt his heart skipping a beat. Her lips were pink and full with no trace of lipstick or lip-gloss or something like that. They looked soft, and sweet... Gajeel wondered if the really were.

"Of course!" Her voice was so sweet, sweeter than everything he ever heard before, like she was caressing his ears with feathers. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could listen her talking for years and don't get bored. "It's so crowded here, I was lucky it was spare table for me."

The young man had to force himself to blink, it was hard to tear his eyes from her. Even when he was watching her from far, she was beautiful. Now, being so close – hardly two feet away – he was able to sense the calming, happy aura shining around her. Yet nothing in her was unrealistic. She wasn't from the girls who would take hours in front of the mirror – it was visible she wasn't wearing any makeup, her clothes looked like she put them on without even thinking about that yet she fit them just perfectly. He noticed small scar on the back of her right palm and wondered from what she got it. He wanted to know more about her.

"Be my muse."

The words fell from his lips before he could overthink them. Her beautiful golden eyes widened and Gajeel cursed himself mentally. _That's not the way you talk to a woman, you dumbass!_

"What?" The bluenette stared at him, blinking, utter shock written over her face. "Excuse me, but I don't understand."

He expected that. Sighing, the black-haired man scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not good with words, but I'll try to explain that. Kay?" She nodded, and he took that as sign to start. "Well... See here, I'm an artist – it flows in the blood, but you don't need to know that. From the start of this summer, I had a hell of art block. I wasn't able to draw fucking anything, not even little sketch of a flower. Everything looked like shit." He ran a hand through his wild obsidian locks. "Week ago, I went to the park. My old man told me to go to my favorite place and I listened to him. I was planning to visit the old oak tree... But then I saw you and I wasn't able to take my eyes off you." He couldn't bring himself to look at her face and instead stared at the book in front of her, words written all over the pages. "You were so beautiful – you still are – and I... Hell, believe me, I think I stood on the same place for five stable minutes and stared at you, at how you read. I don't want to sound creepy or to scare you, but, Shorty... I'm serious when I'm saying it, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my whole life."

Slowly lifting his head, Gajeel peeked at her, curious for her reaction. Her cheeks were dark with blush, eyes wide and lips slightly opened, blinking furiously.

"You... you think I'm beautiful?" She gulped, and then frowned slightly. "And did you just called me Shorty?"

"Well... Yes. You're very, very beautiful... Hell, I don't even know you, and I can't get you out of my head." He felt his ears turning red again, warmth rushed in his cheeks as well. Small smirk curved his lips. "And yeah... No offense, but you're short."

"I'm not short, you're just tall as giant." She puffed her cheeks and he found it really cute. It was hard to don't laugh at her flustered face. "Just continue."

"Okay, Shorty, okay. So... Before I knew it, I started drawing you. I just sat on the closest bench and... And drew you. You were far from me, so the sketches aren't that detailed, but it was the first thing I drew from like two months. The whole time I was arguing with myself... And when I finally grew the balls to go and talk with you, you were leaving. Just a blink of the eyes, first you're here, the next second – you're not." His eyes fell on the table again and he gulped. There it was, the pathetic part. "After I went home, I felt like shit. My friends helped me searching for you, but since I know nothing for you – aside from how you look – we didn't find very much. And you... Hell, it was enough for me to close my eyes and you were here. I couldn't stop drawing you." He shook his head slightly at his own silliness. "Anyway, half an hour ago my cousin's girlfriend told me her friend – the demon waitress currently listening what we're talking – saw you here. And that's my story."

He dared to look at her again and was completely surprised from what he saw. If he had to be honest, Gajeel expected her to glare at him with disgust or something like that. He wasn't the nicest person, nor the gentlest, and his way for talking was rather harsh. And the fact someone you never know stared at you for maybe hours would scare many people. But she wasn't scared, or disgusted... Actually, she was smiling. Oh, the blush still was here, warming her cheeks, but the smile on her lips warmed his heart.

"You said you drew me" she said – almost whispered – and locked him under her hypnotizing golden gaze. "Can I see?"

"Umm... No... Ugh! I mean yes!" She giggled at his answer and Gajeel sighed, pulling his sketchbook from the bag he usually carried it in. "Just take it, woman."

The bluenette continued chuckling but nonetheless took it, her fingers touching his for a second. Like wave of electrify washed over him – in the good way, of course, not the bad. The young artist watched as her slender digits turned page after page, the reflection of his creations shining in her eyes, the smallest ghost of laugh appearing on her lips and being replaces with curiosity. Her reactions were enchanting. Gasp leaved her lips and he saw her gulping, her eyes shone brighter.

"That's... Oh my god, that's beautiful." Her fingers hovered over the drawing – the only fully complete piece he managed to do. It wasn't just sketch like everything else, it was full watercolor painting. "You're just amazing... I don't remember even seeing someone drawing like this."

"I draw only what I see" he told her, smiling. "I don't lie. My work too."

She nodded, then lifted her head and focused her eyes on him again.

"I have one more question... and then I will consider being your muse, whatever it means."

"Ask." Gajeel felt heat pooling in his abdomen. _Fucking yes!_ "Ask and I'll answer."

"Well... What's your name?"

He deadpanned. He knew he was forgetting something… and there it was.

"Gajeel." He sighed and held his hand for her. "Gajeel Redfox."

"Nice to meet you, Gajeel." Her hand felt perfectly in his. She was so warm… "I'm Levy."

* * *

 **Here it goes, the second chapter!**

 **As you just saw, I like giving little information for every character. Also one of my side goals here is to have every member of team Natsu. Now we have Natsu, Lucy and Gray with Erza, Happy, Wendy and Charle left. I just need to figure out how to introduce Erza...**

 **Thank you for the awesome feedback. Four reviews and only one chapter! You're amazing and I love you, all of you. I'll try to make the updates fast, but school and family is standing in my way so please be patient. If you want more, you can read my other story, "Starts", and see how Gajeel's parents met.**

 **In that chapter you have a dorky Gajeel. That's one of my favorite thing in the world. And yes, if someone wants to know, the fact he forgot to tell her his name was planned for the start. Feel free to ask another questions in the reviews or via PM.**

 **Until the next time!**

 _ **From Ro, bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3: First art session

**I'm back guys!**

 **First, I want to thank you for the amazing reviews. I put my heart and soul in this story and I'm glad to see you're liking it. We still have a long way to the end. It's a slowburn - like I believe their real relationship would be - so it's gonna take a long time for them to get comfortable around each other. See the end note for more information.**

 **Date: November 8th 2015**

 **Word count: 2,017**

* * *

"So… I don't have to do anything?"

"For thousand time, yes. Just do what you usually do!"

As the late morning's sun peeked at them through the blanket of leaves, Gajeel wondered how he had such amazing luck. More often to his liking, he was getting on the bad side of the luck… like his inability to hold a conversation without making himself a fool. Or the recklessness. He had so many scars to show the last one. The only person of their family who beat him – okay, maybe it was a tie – on that was that idiot Natsu… And Natsu was Natsu. Sometimes their parents wondered how they didn't spend at least half of their lives in the town's hospital, "St. Vermilion".

Yet today he left unusually lucky. The warm sun was dancing on his skin, warming yet not unbearably hot. The late summer breeze caressed his skin, playing with some locks of his wild black hair, for once tied in high ponytail. The large oak tree cast its shadow over them, shielding the two little human beings from the worst of the sun. Children's laugher echoed from around them, dogs running around trees and bushes, men and women chatting happily.

The park had never seemed so beautiful.

But the best part of all that was in front of him, giggling nervously. The light apple green sundress that hugging her petite body had danced with her slender legs not too long ago, when he leaded her to the place they were currently on. The headband in her hair was dark forest green, matching the belt around her waist and the hem of her dress. The cerulean waves of her hair cascaded down her slender back, the sun rays dancing in the locks and making it shine. The green looked amazing on her skin, he must admit, and also showed off the blue in her hair and the gold in her eyes.

The book for today was "A Dance With Dragons", the hard covers resting on her open hands.

"What I usually do is reading…" Levy muttered, slipping her rose-shaped bookmark between the pages. She turned at him, the sun light that passed through the canopy of leafs reflecting in the molten gold of her eyes.

"When you read, you don't move that much" Gajeel explained, his pen touched the paper of his sketchbook. "It's not that hard to draw you when you read, compared to when you… hmm… I don't know, like, walk?"

"But I thought people had to stand in the same pose for hours when someone draws them. Isn't that so?"

"Depends on the type of the painting." He tapped on his hand slightly – nervous habit of his, nothing else. "If it's fully colored picture, started out of the blue, then yes. But" he turned the page and pointed at the doodles, "in our case, I'm making only sketches of you. My old man told me if you draw someone, you first have to know how their body look in different poses, how the move around and all that crazy shit. Remember my watercolor painting?"

The bluenette nodded, her eyes watching him curiously.

"Even that wasn't complete piece of art, Shorty. If I had more time, and the living muse – or, in other words, you – it would be even better."

"First, I think the painting was pretty good." Then she pouted slightly. "And did you just called me Shorty?"

Gajeel shrugged. She was so sensitive on the topic of her height… Goddamn it, they have meet three times for the past five days and every time he commented it, she pouted at him like four-old. Strange woman she was… but beautiful nonetheless.

"You're short. And I'm mostly calling people by nicknames. Trust me, it can be worse."

"I'm sure" Levy laughed. Her laugh was enchanting thing, gentle, like bells. "Remember yesterday, when I called you and your cousin got to the phone before you? You cuss like a sailor."

The young man could help but blushed, causing her to laugh even louder. Of course he remembered… It was yesterday, around noon time, and he and Natsu were playing Pokémon Omega Ruby. Lucy had just returned from a walk with the three demons, also known as their dogs, and was busy preparing their lunch. And then his phone rang… Since his girlfriend was engaged in more serious thing and currently unable to stop him, his idiot of a cousin decided to take the call for him. It wasn't pretty, at all. And, finally, after almost losing their record on the game – he didn't care about Natsu's Blaziken, but for sure his dear Swampert didn't deserve end like that – and breaking one or two glasses, Gajeel took hold of his phone, cursing the flame head and trying to excuse himself.

"It's not my fault that Salamander don't know to keep his nose out of people's things" he muttered. Levy giggled again. "Hey! It's not funny!"

"It is, believe me." She wiped away a tear from laugh and looked at him. The smile on her face was like second sun. "He isn't that bad, is he?"

"Nah..." No matter what he claimed, Natsu Dragneel was the closest thing he had to brother. "He's a nice guy. Loud, annoying and have the habit to mess with people's stuff, but overall good person. I'm sure you'll like him. Everyone likes him. He have that strange positive aura around him, or at least my mother says so."

"He sound like someone nice." She leaned against the tree, shifting her position so the book rested on her knees. The edge was amazing – the sun lit the left half of her heart-shaped face while the right was obscured in the shadow. One cerulean lock fell over her eyes. "Do you have big family?"

"Yeah… Big and bothering like hell." Gajeel shook his head slightly, yet one little smile appeared on his face. "Why? Do you want me to tell you about them?"

Levy shrugged, her fingers playing with one lock of her sky-kissed hair.

"Why not? I think it would be interesting." The corners of her lips lifted in a soft smile. "If they're half as good as you are, then I'll love to hear everything."

 _Good?_ Gajeel nearly chocked at her words but managed to keep himself from anything strange, offering her a smile instead. Pink tinted his cheeks.

"Well… I guess I can tell you, unless you're some crazy spy from CIA. But I suppose you're not."

"Don't worry, I'm not." The petite woman waved her hand at him, the smile never falling off her lips. "C'mon, tell me, Mister Grumpy. I promise I won't tell anyone~!"

"Did you just called me Mister Grumpy?"

Looking at him with the innocence only a cute woman (or girl, in his sister's case) can provide. Her large eyes focused on him, not letting him to escape her hypnotizing golden gaze.

"Is it a problem?" she asked, fluttering her thick lashes at him.

"Umm… I… No! It isn't! I just – damn it, do you want me to tell you or not?" He was just too weak when she looked at him like that… _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ When she nodded slightly, the young man sighed. "Okay… Well, I have big family. Like… Seven cousins – nine, with me and my little sister in. And a lot of uncles and aunts… You don't want to see our Christmases."

"Well, my family is only me, my parents and my sister." She stared at people around them, wonder in her beautiful golden eyes. "I have always wanted to have big family, to have a house full of noise and laugh."

"Then you're welcome in my apartment every time to hear all noises you want."

"Really?" Levy turned at him, surprised smile on her lips. Gajeel could swear he saw stars in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" _Seriously, Redfox?_ "I mean, I doubt Salamander or Bunny girl will have something against you… They helped me with the search pretty much, so why not?"

"Thank you!" She was literally shining, like light radiated from her skin. "It sounds just amazing!"

"Glad you like the idea. So, who you want me to start with?"

"Hmm…" The bluenette tapped on her lips, thinking. "You told me you have a little sister. Why don't with her?"

"If you want." Gajeel only shrugged. It was fine enough. "Her name is Wendy. She's 11 – her birthday is after a month or so. She's even shorter than you." Her thin eyebrow rose and she looked at him. "Yeah, she's short. Like you. And her hair is blue too, though it's darker shade. Midnight blue, close to black. She's clever girl, like you, and quick learner. She wants to become a doctor, like our mother, and had decided to go stud medicine after finishing high school."

"That's good thing to do." Levy twisted two cerulean locks in her fingers, playing with them. His hand itched to draw her and he moved the pen over the paper, creating the basic lines his father taught him so many years ago. "So, your mother is a doctor?"

"Yeah. Amazing doctor, by the way. When my old man talk for her, he's grinning proudly. Sometimes she smacks him because he don't stop." He chuckled slightly while forming the way her shoulders stood, relaxed against the tree's bark. "But she still loves him, no matter how much of idiot he is. Do you know Mira's fiancé, Laxus?"

"Yes… Why?"

"He's my cousin, too. My mother and his father – who, by the way, is imprisoned – are siblings." The young man glared a little at the list and fixed one of the details. "She doesn't like to talk about him, neither do Laxus. Who can blame them? He's a jackass."

She didn't answer anything this time, just closed her eyes and sighed. Deep, tired sigh. Gajeel felt his heart skip a beat and gulped slightly. _Did I upset her?_

"Tell me for your father" the bluenette finally said, her features softening. "I understand. Just… just continue."

"Well… my father is an old bucket of bolts. He's bothering, and annoying, he calls me brat and likes to tease me about everything and anything. But, for father, he's pretty cool. He's a cop, and he taught me how to draw." That took her attention. He saw her eyes widening, yet she didn't move. She possibly noticed he had started drawing. "I know everything from him."

Her lips curved into small smile.

"That sound… interesting. Knowing how much you love drawing, you two sure have a strong father-son bond. I'm right?"

"Yeah. I'm the reason his hair grow gray, or at least he says so."

This time Levy laughed heartily, and he joined her. It was good to hear her laughing – the sound itself was calming and sweet. _Sweet_ … She was sweet. That was the word that described her best, sweet.

"My father says the same for me" the bluenette finally muttered. "He often complain how hard is it to rise two girls with his bad temper."

"You and bad temper?" Gajeel snorted. "I don't think so."

"You haven't seen me angry" she pointed. "And you haven't seen my sister. Charle is… hmm… very exacting, to say at least. Now stop staring at me like I just grew wings." Light giggle escaped her lips and she leaned slightly, lifting his jaw up. "If you hold your mouth open so much, some bugs will enter."

"Thanks" he muttered. Her skin was warm. He liked the feeling of it. "So, do you want me to continue?"

Levy nodded and turned the page of her book, small smile curving her lips.

* * *

 **To be honest, I had very much fun writing this chapter. As you see, they're still very awkward around each other, so their conversations are little weird. I want to say that Gajeel don't like Levy at the current moment, or at least don't understand if he does. Yes, he admit she's beautiful and kind and all that stuff, be he don't like her. Neither does she. It would take time for both of them to admit to themselves they're attracted to each other.**

 **Now, for the chapter. It's happens few days after the second... and they try to get comfortable with each other. That's overall what happens in the chapter. It was very fun to write it. For you they - mainly Gajeel - can seem OoC, but please remember they're in different world. The canon Gajeel had a hard childhood, being left first by his biological parents, then by Metallicana, and after that all that with Phantom Lord. So... I'm sure you understand why he isn't the same, even if I try to make the changes as little as possible.**

 **Also, do you know he's getting a spin-off? I'm on cloud nine from happiness! My Skype is natacharansheva (it was my mother's Skype, buy after that it became mine). If you want to fangirl with me, I'm ready.**

 **As it seem, the chapters will be on 2 weeks or something like that. This story is my main one, so I would update it more that the others.**

 **Until the next time!**

 _ **From Ro, bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Family dinner

**It's a plane! It's a bird!**

 **No!**

 **IT'S A EARLY UPDATE!**

 **Hello, dear friends, how are you? You may wonder why I update this early, only 10 days after the last chapter. Let's say I'm just extremely happy about 'Rhodonite', the spin-off for our one and only beloved dragon-dork. The first chapter is already online (you can find link to it in a post in my tumblr blog, goldxnfairy) and it's amazing, so I decided to surprise you. More information in the AN in the end. Please, read it, it contents important things.**

 **Date: November 18th 2015**

 **Word count: 3,351**

* * *

"I still don't understand why I have to come too."

Family dinner was a normal, good thing. Family dinner in with the Redfoxes wasn't.

When his mother called him and told him they will have guests Gajeel knew the night will be boring. And so, instead of having all boys night in his flat, he had to return to the nest and bare the family dinner.

From what he was told, he knew the person coming was his father's friend from the military. They had become best friends and partners in the few years they spent in the army, and, after being dismissed, stayed in contact for the past long twenty years.

The man was coming with his wife and two daughters, one close to his age and the other to Wendy's. Nothing too official, his mother said, yet there he was with his little sister, decorating the table.

"Tell me again, why I have to be here?"

Wendy shrugged, placing the silverware.

"Mom said she wants the whole family" she said, tucking one midnight blue lock behind her ear. "It seems that person is very important to dad. He's a detective too, and now they will be working together."

"Okay… but why they need me?" He couldn't help but pout – he was missing pizza and action movies and teasing Laxus about Mira. "I mean, I don't even know him."

"He's bringing his family" the little bluenette explained. "You know how dad is, Gajeel. He'll want to show us to him."

The young man just nodded and straighten up, looking at their dining room. Eight chairs stood around the table, four for each family. The silverware were already put, his mother was finishing the last details of the dinner in the kitchen… everything was done. _Right?_

"You look worried" Wendy noticed, focusing her chocolate eyes at him. "Did something happened?"

"Nah, don't worry your little head over me, Wen."

"Is it your mysterious girl?" Small smirk – so much like his – appeared on her innocent face. "How was her name…? Levy?"

"Shaddap!"

The bluenette laughed at him, using her hand to cover her mouth. Gajeel growled slightly.

"Is something happening here?"

The two turned around to see their mother standing on the threshold of the kitchen. By any means Grandeeney Redfox – neé Dragneel, but biologically Dreyar – was a beautiful woman. Her hair was shade or two lighter than Wendy's and tied into neat low ponytail, her eyes deep chocolate with a caramel ring around the pupil. She was short too, but that didn't make her less intimidating as she looked at them, her arms folded across her chest over the blue apron.

"Nothing" he quickly said, before Wendy could embarrass him even more. "Do you need more help?"

"No, I just finished." The older woman eyed him carefully, but then seemed to relax. "You two can just rest until our guests come. And, Gajeel, remember you have to behave!"

"Yeah, yeah…"After he was sure she couldn't hear, the young artist turned to his sister. "I told you to not talk about her!"

"But it's such interesting story!" The girl beamed at him. "I want to meet her."

I shouldn't told her. But Wendy was his sister, after all… And he wanted to share everything in his head with someone. Natsu would tease him very much, and Lucy would try to write something out of it, which he didn't wanted. Juvia would start with strange romantic ideas – there was nothing romantic between him and Levy – which he didn't needed at all. Mira would want to know when the wedding will be, Laxus would want to give him advices… Wendy was his only chance, so he told her and showed her all his pictures. Instead of teasing him, she listened to him, laughed when he got to funny parts and told him what she thought of his art like the best critic.

And she decided to tease him now?

"Okay, okay…" Wendy sighed. "I'm stopping. But you know how nervous I am!"

Of course she was nervous. Around anyone from their family – their ginormous family – she was the normal sweet and talkative Wendy. Around other people… well, shy and quiet and always nervous. Something like him, save the shy part. Their father's brothers told them they got it from him. Their father – being the proud man he was – refused that to be true.

"I know, Wen." Gently, he put his hand on her small shoulder. "Just calm down. They're not going to eat us, are they?"

She smiled at him and nodded. Sometimes she acted ways wiser for her hardly 12 years. Mature, she was, smart and mature. But, around him, she still was the little girl she was supposed to be.

He preferred the things that way.

The young man opened his mouth, but then the front door opened and slammed at the wall. He and Wendy stared in shock and their mother stumbled from the kitchen, her apron hung on her arm. The three watched as a tall man with black hair as wild as Gajeel's own stormed in the house, one big grin plastered on his face. He was followed by equally tall, dark-skinned man, young girl and petite woman with silver-white hair.

Even when he was a little child, Gajeel remember being called his old man's younger copy... which wasn't far from the true. Metallicana Redfox, his father, had the same copper-bronze skin, six feet four height, long unruly black hair and crimson eyes with mischievous spark in them. He had many piercings, too, and a big tattoo of dragon's wings on his back and a red fox on his left arm. But overall, Metallicana was as annoying as every father could be.

That old bucked of bolts taught him of everything he ever knew.

"Metallicana Redfox, how many times I told you to not slam the door like that?"

The man cringed at his wife's voice.

"I'm sorry, Dee... But see, Lily came! I told you he'll come!"

His focus turned on the newcomers... Their guests. The man was inch or two taller than Metallicana, but still held a strange elegance. _Like panther._ His black hair was cut short, very short - the haircut people have when they're in military. His skin was dark, like ebony. Sharp, crescent-shaped scar cut through his left temple, barely missing his left eye. His eyes... they held familiar golden color. When their locks crossed, the Gajeel felt really nervous, like the older man knew everything in his life.

The woman next to him was like his polar opposite. She was... well, petite, for the lack of better word. Around five feet three tall, yet her presence in the room was bigger. Her hair was long and wavy, silver-white, like Mira's, but curlier. Freckles dotted her high cheekbones and nose. Thick lashes framed her beautiful silver-gray eyes. Like the man - who he supposed was her husband - the woman held the grace of feline, yet he felt something else. The gleam in her eyes was familiar. She was all silver. _Like the moon._

The girl between them - surely their daughter - was something in the middle. Her hair was long and white and wavy like the woman's, but her skin was in darker, caramel color. Too familiar caramel color. She had freckles too, and her eyes were golden but with metallic gleam. He didn't liked the way she looked down at him - no matter he was at least two heads taller - like she was something better. The girl was on Wendy's age, probably, but had sass.

"Where is the other girl?" Metallicana asked. Oh, yeah, two daughters, Gajeel recalled, his eyes still focused on the little girl. Something in her stuck at him. "Lil, don't tell me you forgot to bring your own daughter."

"From what I remember, you were the forgetful one, Al." The man - it looked like his name was Lily, which was little strange - had low voice, with light cat-like purr in it. "She just forgot something in the car."

The second he finished his words, familiar voice spoke from outside as pair of feet crossed the threshold and entered the room.

"I'm sorry! I had to go back for a second!"

If Gajeel had to be honest, his first thought was _'silver suit her'._ _'WHAT THE FUCK'_ came after that. He could feel his sister smiling wide at his side and almost jumping, easy realizing what just happened. Of course, Wendy was smart girl... and she had checked his phone and all his pictures, including the ones with Levy.

Since he knew her for almost two weeks, he was already aware of her wardrobe enough to know the dress she wore wasn't something fancy. It was in silverish-blue color, falling to her knees, with one strap and dark blue belt around her thin waist. Her hair was tied up in neat ponytail, different from her usual messy one, but two locks - including her white one - still framed her beautiful heart-shaped face. A book was tucked under her arm. _Typical Levy,_ he thought, and then their eyes met and she blushed.

Embarrassing was underestimation of the century. So their fathers knew each other... He couldn't not imagine the teasing he would endure once that old rusty scrap found out.

"So, Lil, there they are." Metallicana gestured towards them and Gajeel snapped out of his trance, eyes still locked with the bluenette's. "You maybe remember Grandeeney, my beautiful wife. The sweetheart is Wendy, my daughter, and the big lug right here is Gajeel."

Grandeeney looked ready to slap him but instead she just sighed and smiled at their guests. "I'm glad to see you again, Lily. It was a long time, right?"

"Indeed, it was." The man laughed and took her hand, kissing the back of her palm. "The pleasure is mine."

"Still gentleman, as I remember." She smiled at him. "Ally can learn something from you."

The woman only rolled her eyes at her husband's silent 'don't call me Ally, woman' that sounded more like hiss than anything else. Gajeel thought his father was already used to being called that way – he and Wendy were the only ones who didn't use the nickname, mainly because he was their father. But all that was only side thoughts – his main task was to keep his sister from jumping around like little bunny and embarrassing both him and Levy.

The said young woman was turning paler by the second, furiously biting on her supple bottom lip. Her doe eyes wondered around the living room, time by time stopping to lock with his for few seconds. She didn't say anything, but the question was written all over her pretty face. _'What are we going to do?'_ Sadly, he had no idea either.

By the time their strange, wordless conversation ended, his father had finally composted himself and stopped his childish sulking, letting his friend Lily introduce his own family.

"Metallicana, I'm sure you remember my amazing wife, Shagotte." The black-skinned man gestured towards the woman to his left, pride shining his eyes. "And these two young ladies here are my daughters, Levy and Charle. The last time we saw each other, my Levy was hardly two months, your Gajeel – around half a year."

"Of course I remember." The other man snorted, but then smiled slightly. "But I see she grew a lot since then, your other girl too. They both have their mother's beauty." There was no point in arguing over than point – really, both of them looked like Mrs. Extalia's caramel-skinned and golden eyed younger copies. "And, Shagotte, you look even prettier than I remember."

The silver woman laughed at his compliment and Gajeel found her laugh sounded much like her daughter's, though an idea more elegant.

"Metallicana, Metallicana... you haven't changed at all. I'm glad Grandeeney manage to take care of you." She flashed a smile. "I'm happy to see both of you again. More than 18 years passed and- yes, Charle, sweetheart?"

"Mother, can I ask Mr. Redfox something?" the little white-haired girl asked, looking up at the woman. After receiving a nod, she turned at the still slightly stunned black-haired man. "Mr. Redfox, is it true you and father used to run outside only in your underwear when you were still in the military?"

In answer, Metallicana only threw his head back and laughed in his bark-like laugh. His wife elbowed him in the side, trying to shut him up, but no result. Finally, the man stopped, and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Aye, little one, we did. More than once." He cracked a grin at his old friend. "Ya told them for our adventures, didn't ya, old cat?"

"Of course. Our 'adventures', like you called them, were better than fairytales."

"Mr. Redfox, excuse me, can I ask you something else too?" Levy's voice was fearful when she opened her mouth, one bright cerulean lock wrapped around her dainty index finger.

"Of course."

"You're artist, right?"

 _Wrong question, Short stack._ Gajeel could swear his father's eyes sparkled with happiness. He was tearing between pleading the ground to eat him so he could avoid the whole embarrassment and just throwing the petite bluenette over his shoulder and running away so they could talk in private.

Sadly, he didn't have the chance to do it.

"I'm, really. I can show you a lot of my drawings, if you want. Are you interested in art? I can give you lessons, if you want. Free, because you're Lily's daughter."

"Don't worry for that. Someone else already promised to teach me and I believe in his talent very much."

"Well, then-"

"Quit torturing the poor girl, Ally, and come to help me." Grandeeney drug her husband to the kitchen. "Gajeel, Wendy, can you please escort our guests to the table while your father and I serve the dinner? And Gajeel, remember to-"

"Behave. Yes, mom, I remember." He rolled his eyes. "But I believe you have bigger problems."

The older blue-haired woman just smiled at him softly and then turned around, while Wendy gestured their guests to follow her to the dining room. Gajeel stood at the rear and soon his little muse fell in step with him. Her cheeks had returned their usual warm color, but she still looked really nervous. Before she could open her mouth, his lifted his hand.

"You don't need to apologize for anything" he muttered.

"How do you knew I was going to apologize?" Levy whispered back, her fingers tapping nervously against the hard cover of her book.

"I know you enough." He smiled slightly and walked into the room. The table looked the same way he and Wendy decorated it, his little sister was sitting next to Charle the sass Queen, the two young girls chatting happily. "By the way, you look good."

"Thank you." The young bluenette blushed slightly and took a step back when he pulled her chair for her. He knew to the end of the night he was going to make fool of himself at least once and decided to be gentleman as long as he could. "You're not half bad either."

"I'm honored" he joked, earning bright smile and pink tinting her cheeks. After sitting down next to her, the young man couldn't help himself. "Why's your sister glaring at me?"

"It's nothing personal. She thinks you look... strange."

Before he could answer – probably with something how he **wasn't** strange – melodic voice cut him.

"Levy, I'm curious, how do you know Gajeel?"

Next to him, the bluenette opened and then closed her mouth few times like a fish on dry land. Gajeel facepalmed himself.

"Can I explain everything?" Wendy asked, chocolate-wine eyes sparkling.

His forehead hit the cold surface of the table. _It's going to be a hell of a night._

* * *

They were sitting together on the porch. It was quiet for first time and after few hours having to answer question after question, it was heaven. The chill night breeze coming from north felt good against his still burning cheeks.

"I'm sorry" Gajeel murmured softly for like thousand time. "My family is awful."

"It's not your fault." Levy smiled at him, not taking her eyes of the starry sky. "They were pretty funny, if I have to be honest."

"Funny? More like completely insane." He lifted his head from the sketchbook and looked at the bluenette. "It one of the worst nights in my life."

Instead of answering properly, she laughter. The sound was strangely pleasuring, echoing through the empty yard. Her hair – free from the ponytail – fell on relaxed waves over her shoulders, like waterfall of blue silk. The silver-colored dress made her look like some unreal moon creature and with the silver rays dancing over her skin, she was shining like the stars above.

"I've had worse" the bluenette muttered, one finger playing with a curly blue lock. "It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, like I believe you."

She opened her mouth and he would imagine her retort but then she suddenly jumped slightly on her place, shutting completely.

"Wha-"

"Don't look so startled, girlie. I ain't gonna eat you."

The young artist turned around, only to meet pair of eyes the very same color as his.

"Go away, old man" he said, frowning. "If you're not seeing it, we're having a content conversation and you're ruining it."

Cocking an eyebrow at him, Metallicana sat between them. The expression on his face was unreadable.

"Keep it, brat. I'm not here for you." He turned at Levy. "I have to ask you something."

The bluenette blinked few times, then nodded, giving him permission.

"Are you completely sure that big lug here didn't force you into all that?"

 ** _"WHAT THE HELL?!"_ ** Gajeel growled. "Do you think I'll force a girl to be my muse? Are you fuckin' insane?"

The older man didn't pay him any attention, his eyes never leaving the petite woman.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Redfox. I think you're wrong." Levy smiled slightly, running her fingers through the nest she called hair. "It's a deal we both agreed to and I'm spending time with your son because I enjoy his company. Gajeel is amazing person. Why would you think he'll force me?"

"I never thought he would." He grinned. "Just making sure – old habits die hard."

"I hate you."

"Oi, brat, haven't I taught you how to talk around ladies?" His father slapped the back of his head, making Gajeel hiss. "I swear, if you-"

The two men suddenly froze, listening as the petite bluenette laughed at them. Her laugh was so sweet and clear and pure and innocent, it made Gajeel's soul ache from the happiness she was radiating.

"You two are just amazing, you know." She wiped her eyes and smiled brightly. "It's clearly you love each other."

The young man just snorted, receiving another slap.

"Watch your language around her. She's a lady. Oi, girl! Can I trust you to keep him in line?"

Levy only smiled, her cheeks still warm from the laugh.

"Hey! Have little faith in me, you old bucked of bolts!"

"I have faith in you, brat. I just need someone to take care of you." After finishing his stupid speech, Metallicana stood up and walked back to the house. "The same goes to you. If she's going to take care of you, you have to take care of her too. That's what friends do."

"You can be sure."

* * *

 **This chapter was impossibly fun to write. Yeah, I got a big problem writing the start, but after the Extalias came everything went good. Or at least I hope so. Anyway... I hope you like the chapter. I put a lot into it.**

 **As for Lily and Shagotte... hell, I know most people won't like that. But I'm writing because I want someone to like my work. I'm writing because I love to write and because I want to share my crazy ideas with the world. I think Shalily is amazing ship with very much potential. It's my favorite crack!ship, I thing. Miss Mungoe gave them some need attention in her "Hard Liquor" (the Gajevy Bible, like I call it) and it was amazing. I cried buckets. I think the ship itself is very good and the characters themselves can give you amazing ideas for AUs, since the chance of writing canon Shalily story isn't big. If you don't like it very much, I'm sorry, because my stories are going to have a lot of their moments. If you're interested, you can write me a PM or something or ask for my Skype. I'm planning on writing a Shalily-centered story "Gold and Silver" with side Metaldeeney**

 **I hope someday people will understand how awesome the ship is.**

 **Anyway, I need to stop with that. Now, for updates: I'll try to make them bimonthly, _on each 3rd and 18th_. If I make a surprise update again, the dates will go different, depending the date the update is. I'll try to not miss dates, but, if I do, I'll make up. I promise you.**

 **Some question for you. Please, give me you option on these, I need to know.**

 **1\. Are you content with the way the story is going (only in Gajeel's POV)?**

 **2\. Do you want some Levy chapters?**

 **3\. I'm planning to make a thing - KbtS (Kissed by the Sun) facts, with one or few facts for each chapter. Would you like it?**

 **4\. What do you think for the story so far?**

 **Please, if you're going to review my work, answer this questions. It wouldn't be hard.**

 **The next time: dog hell**

 _ **See you in chapter 5!**_

 _ **From Ro, bye~!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the dogs

**Hello, dear friends! Do you know who managed to keep her update plan? Yes, you got the right answer - that girl right here!**

 **First, I want to thank you all for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing my writing. It means so much for me... "Kissed by the Sun" - or KbtS, for short - is my favorite work from anything I ever wrote before and I'm glad you like it. If you liked the ShaLily in the last chapter, please check the blood shalilyweek in tumblr or my friend's blog - indayiashow - and you'll see some other awesome ShaLily fics!**

 **See more info in the another AN at the end of the chapter. Now, enjoy!**

 **Date: December 3rd 2015**

 **Word count: 2,191**

* * *

"Oi, Plue, don't go there!"

One of the biggest mistakes to do when you're living in the shared Redfox-Dragneel-Heartfilia household was to agree to take the dogs on a walk. Why? Because the innocently looking German shepherd, husky and Pomeranian were everything but innocent. There was a reason they were called the three demons. One to eat all your food, one to ruin everything you have and one to lie over you in the moments when you most need to do something.

And Gajeel had willingly made that awful mistake.

Sadly, the little white dog completely ignored him and continued making his way into his bag. The young man growled and pulled the little furry ball away. He had no problems when Lucy's beast destroyed Natsu's stuff, but his art was another thing. Slowly, he placed the little pup down on the ground, but not before receiving lick or two.

"And here I think only my dog is spoiled…" He shook his head and patted the pup's head. "Good boy, stay here."

It wasn't like the Pomeranian was going to listen to him, but whatever. He turned around and grabbed his sketchbook, flipping some pages until he reached blank page. His found Natsu's German shepherd Ace playing in the bushed, trying to catch a butterfly, and started drawing him. Ace was named after their beloved uncle Acnologia few years ago, on Natsu's fifteenth birthday, in an accident with few pancakes. Aside from tending to eat everything they left behind, the dog was good and loyal, listening to commands and as funny as a dog can be.

His own dog was currently missing, off to play with his other two charges. Wendy was in their apartment when he decided to take the dogs out, talking with Natsu and Happy, the young boy who lived with the Dragneels. So despite having to calm down three hyper-active dogs, he had also to look over two hyper-active pre-teens.

They walked together in the park and five minutes later were found by the Sass Queen, also known as Charle – Levy's sister – who maybe hated him. Wendy beamed at her and was rewarded with a kind smile. Happy stared at the white-haired girl like she was Aphrodite herself down on the earth, but she didn't pay him any attention. Gajeel would have feel sorry for him, but then the young girl turned at him, craning her head to face him.

"Levy asked me to tell you something."

"I'm all in ears" he had told her, tugging at Plue's leash so the pup don't go away. "Tell me."

"She said she's sorry but she have something to do and will be little late for your... art session. Also wants you to wait for her by the South Part Gate."

And that's how the young man found himself sitting down in the grass, his bag thrown next to him. He felt the Pomeranian's wet little nose touching his arm but didn't push him away. His crimson eyes focused on Ace as the German shepherd raised its paw but when it reached few inches from where the butterfly was standing, the colorful bug spread its tiny wings and flied, leaving a rather frustrated barking dog behind.

"Don't be sad, boy" Gajeel said and patted the dog when he came back to him, running fingers through the brown-black fur. "You'll find another, bigger, brighter butterfly."

He didn't know if that would cheer up the dog. He had never been good in the whole comforting thing. Maybe it just wasn't his forte, who knew? Whenever Wendy was upset, their mother was there, ready to help. Lucy wasn't from the crying type, but when she did, Natsu somehow managed to fix the things. And Juvia didn't need too much comfort words. It was like she knew how awkward he felt in these moments and appreciated more his trying than the comforting itself.

If anything, the dog did looked better, but Gajeel highly doubted the reason was his ability to comfort. Ace turned his head to the other grassy area and barked happily. Another, familiar bark sounded in answer and then a silver-furred beast ran towards them. His lips cracked a smile and suddenly the young man felt new weight and a rough tongue licking his face.

"Yes, Temu, I missed you too. Now get off me!"

The husky licked his nose for one last time and then pulled back, looking happily at him and shaking his fluffy silver-gray tail. If dogs can smile, then that was Temujin did. Grass stuck to his fur in many places and his left front paw looking like he stepped in mud, but overall he was good. The man reached to scratch his dog behind his ear, like he liked most, but Temujin turned from where he came.

"What are ya waiting for, boy?"

Like answer to his question, another canine appeared and neared them, though ways slower and quieter than Temu. It was a husky too, with snow-white belly, though the fur on its back was light brown instead of the gray and black of most huskies he knew. It was slightly smaller and on black leather collar hung little sign with the dog's name – Elizabeth. So it was female, huh?

The brown husky lowered her head and sat down on the grass, close to Temu, who rubbed his nose against hers. They were... well... cute. Oh, the female dog was rather shy – can dogs be shy? - but his boy did everything he could to calm her and ease her nervousness. Oh, they grow up so fast... Was that the pride people felt when watching their children do things? Because he felt it now.

"Lizzy? Lizzy, where you are?"

The female husky lifted her head at the sound of her owner's voice and barked three times, signalizing. Gajeel didn't pay the voice much attention, his eyes stood on his dog's new friend... Or lover? Could dogs have lovers? Questions like that ran through his mind until a shadow fell over him.

"Gajeel!" familiar voice spoke, tearing him from his thoughts. "Hey... Earth to Gajeel, can you hear me?"

The young artist lifted his head, falling under familiar golden gaze. He blinked few times, trying to focus over his muse's slightly worried face.

"Hey, half pint." He grinned when Levy puffed her cheeks.

"You know, maybe someday you will have to find new muse."

"Hmm… 'I'm glad to see you too' should have been better answer, but whatever."

"Coming by the one who greet his much needed muse with 'hey, half pint.'" She grinned slightly. "You're not in position to judge me, Redfox."

"And what are ya gonna do 'bout it, Extalia?"

They stared at each other for few seconds then laughed, pretty pink blush covering her cheeks.

"We're acting like 3 years old."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Levy snorted an answer, the same bright smile on her lips

"Anyway…" He patted the grass next to him and then gestured towards the female canine. "Is the dog yer?"

"Yup." The bluenette sat across of him and hugged her dog. "Her name is Elizabeth – we named her after the Elizabeth I, Queen of England, but I call her Lizzy for short."

"Lizzy... isn't it too girly?"

"What do you think I am?"

"I know you're girl. Just..." he wondered over the right word. "... Actually, nevermind."

"Yeah. I won't." She smiled at him. "Are all these your?"

"Nah. I can be crazy, but I'm not crazy enough to take these three demons." He pointed towards Temu, who was snuffing her arm. "That beast here is mine. Temujin."

"Like Genghis Khan. His real name was Temujin, do you know?"

"I do. One of my uncles is History professor in Mag Uni." Gajeel watched her looking at Temu carefully. "Pet him. He won't bite. He may look fierce, but he's spoiled rotten." The young woman laughed at his words but still petted his dog. "And yes, like Genghis Khan. It means great leader or something like that, you know? I liked Temujin, so I named my dog after him."

"Interesting." She giggled again when Temu licked her palm. "What about the other two?"

"The white fur ball is Plue, Blondie's little monster. The other one – the shepherd – is Flame Brain's Ace."

"Like your uncle?"

"Yeah. Natsu named the dog after him. His father wasn't so happy – they two can hardly stand each other – but after all the whole thing was pretty funny."

"Your family is pretty funny, you know?"

He cocked a pierced eyebrow at her, smirking slightly.

"You already met my parents. I can't understand why you think they're funny, but probably it's some weird bookwormish thing."

"Hahaha. Very funny, Mister Artist." She chuckled. "And that said by the man who have 5 books for nothing but Leonardo da Vinci."

"He's one of the most talented artists in our world, Short stack." He patted her nose. "You have all books from "Harry Potter", "A Song Of Ice And Fire" and "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" so shut up."

"There's a difference between my fantasy series and your… well, thing, for the lack of better word."

"Oi, woman, don't you dare to insult da Vinci." He waved his finger is front of her amused face. "And he's not only artist, but also-"

"I know, I know." Levy cracked a smile at him. "I had to make a presentation about him back in high school. Do you really think I don't know what your hero has done for our world?"

"You keep surprising me with every following day, you know that?"

"Is that a bad thing?" She ran her fingers through her dog's brown fur, gently stroking the canine's back. "Or good?"

Shrugging slightly, Gajeel looked at where Plue was digging small hole in the ground, covering his little white paws with mud. Lucy was going to be angry, for sure… but Plue was a dog, after all, and it was his instinct to dig holes and bury things in them. He couldn't stop him.

"It depends on the situation." He turned around and faced her. "But mostly – for now, at least – good."

"Glad to hear that." The bluenette sighed happily. "Now, what are we going to do – aside from talking how weird we are?"

Deciding to ignore her weird question, the young artist paid some attention to her current outfit for first time that day. She wore simple pair of black, knee-long leggings along with white-and-pink shoulder-off stripped top to the middle of her thigh, paired with her favorite red sandals. Similar white-and-pink stripped headband held back her wild cerulean hair, two thick curly locks framing her pretty, heart-shaped face like always.

"I'm not weird. You, on other side…" He shook his head and handed her his sketchbook. "Check this out. Tell me what you think."

She flipped through the pages quickly, her golden eyes scanning each one of his drawings before moving to the next one. Some held her attention for more time, some for less, but she looked at all of them carefully.

"Is that Ace?" the bluenette asked, watching the little sketch of the German shepherd chasing the butterfly.

"Yeah… I drew him when I waited for you to bring your lazy ass here." He bowed his head when she tried to smack him. "Why was that?"

"For you calling me lazy!" She puffed her cheeks. "Jeez… I had to take her of my girl first. I even asked Charle to tell you I'll be late."

"She told me." He sighed and lied down on the grass, resting his head on his crossed arms. "And it was just a joke, you know. I don't think you're lazy."

The young woman just snorted slightly and continued scan his drawings. Sometimes she chuckled slightly, sometimes her eyebrows frowned. At the end, she put the sketchbook on his abdomen and looked at him, her petite body casting shadow over him.

"Is it only me, or you're doing better than before?"

"Do you really think so?"

Small blush appeared on her cheeks and she huffed slightly, slapping his arm.

"Of course! You're good artist, Gajeel, don't think you're not. Just… I can see progress. Your latest drawings are better than the ones in the start. It's normal, right?"

"It is. My old man says it's so because the artist get used to their muse's structure or something like that."

"Well, then next time you should pay more attention to what he says."

"I always pay attention to what he says!"

"He'll be happy to hear that, you know~!"

"Don't you dare, Shorty."

"You can't scare me, Redfox. I'll dare."

* * *

 _ **"Kissed by the Sun" facts:**_

 _ **1) Natsu's dog, Ace, love to chase butterflies.**_

 _ **2) Natsu got Ace for his 15th birthday as present from his parents. He ended named it after his uncle, Acnologia, because he thinks they both have the same appetite for pancakes.**_

 _ **3) Gajeel's dog - Temujin - was present from his parents when moved out to live with Natsu, around three months before his 17th birthday.**_

 _ **4) All their friends brought money to get Plue for Lucy because they knew how rocky the things between her and her father are. She had always wanted a dog.**_

* * *

 **That was it, chapter 5. As you saw, it don't have any serious things - aside from showing you Happy and the dogs - but I wanted to write it. It was fun. And I love dogs, even though I have only a cat. I love cats too, by the way.**

 **To be honest, I'm utterly surprised you liked the previous chapter. I expected harsh comments about how I made Levy's family... and now you tell me you like it? I'm on cloud nine. It warms my heart to see you accepting my crazy ideas because Mavis help me, Lily and Levy are my favorite brOTP in the whole manga and you're going to see a lot of them in my stories. I can't help but see them having father-daughter relationship because Lily could be amazing father figure for her.**

 **Creating the dogs was so much fun. I named two of them after historical figure, lol. I'm sorry... I just like the names, and I have a stuffed dog toy with the name Lizzy. Judge me.**

 **Then next time, we get Levy POV chapter, when she'll (finally) meet Natsu and Lucy and see Gajeel's apartment. Yay! I can't wait to write it!**

 _ **See you in chapter 6!**_

 _ **By Ro - bye~!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Home

**Hello, my dear friends! I'm happy to present to you the sixth chapter of 'Kissed by the Sun'. I hope you like what I've done, since the chapter was written very quickly. I had some exams these weeks and another projects to write... Also my dear friend Carla have birthday today (or more like tomorrow for the two of us) and I want to dedicate that chapter to her because the story I'm planning for her will come late. Happy birthday, dear sister!**

 **Date: December 18th (in some parts of the world)**

 **Word count: 2,031**

* * *

"Are you completely sure they're fine with that?"

Why I'm worried? It's not like that have to bother me. I'm just going to meet his flatmates and best friends, nothing more. Nothing more.

Okay, nervous was understatement of the decade. Levy was going crazy in the inside. Why she agreed to that? Why she even considered that would be a good idea? It was awful idea. She was going to fail completely and make a fool out of herself and lose everything she managed to do in the last three weeks. She just had to accept it…

"They really want to meet you" Gajeel told her for maybe thousand time as the elevator's door dinged slightly and opened, giving them the look of a long hall. "Lucy even freaked out when I told her you're a bookworm like her."

"Well, we, bookworms, have to support each other." She giggled slightly and followed him down the hall. "It would be pleasure for me to meet her. Natsu too."

"Don't lift your hopes up, Shorty. Especially for that Flame brain." No matter how he talked about his cousin, Levy was the smile on his face. "He have the habit of ruining people's hopes."

"I can take it, don't worry"

He snorted. The bluenette giggled again and looked at Gajeel when they finally stopped before one mahogany poor, with small sign that read "Redfox-Dragneel-Heartfilia" and E7 under it, for the apartment's number. The young man reached and put his hand on the doorknob, then looked at her for a second.

"You ready?"

Levy nodded slightly. It was good Gajeel actually acknowledged her nervousness to meet his friends. After the complete disaster – or at least he considered it complete disaster – their family dinner was, she wanted to make better impression. She was still new in the town and she knew it very well, so meeting more people was necessary, if she wanted to survive. Her new friend turned the doorknob… but nothing happened.

"Oi, Salamander!" He knocked on the door roughly. "Open the goddamned door!"

"Umm… Gajeel, I think you should stop hitting the door…" the bluenette tried to stop him, yet he didn't. "Maybe they're just not inside…"

"SALAMANDER!"

Okay, it wasn't like she wasn't already used to Gajeel's sometimes childish behavior… After spending a lot of time with him these weeks, she learned he was stubborn and grumpy and funny kind in his own way and silly and sometimes too reckless… but these qualities were what made him – well, him.

"I'M COMIN'! STOP YELLIN', YOU STUPID TRASH CAN – on, hello. You have to be Levy, right?"

The boy that opened the door was on their age, with short spiky salmon pink and bright smile, sporting white, scale-like scarf around his neck. He had the same skin color – well-tanned, cupper-bronze shade – and slightly shaper that usual canine teeth. He was few inches shorter too, yes tall from her point of view. But after all everyone was tall from the point of view of five feet nothing tall girl, so…

"Yes!" Levy smiled brightly and offered him her hand. "And you have to be Natsu. Nice to meet you! Gajeel talked a lot for you."

"Only because he's super annoying…" the black-haired boy muttered, but his cousin ignored him completely.

"I'm glad to finally meet you. If you think that Metal-head talk much about me, then you have no idea what he told us about- MMMMMM!"

Raising one thin brow at Gajeel, Levy rolled her eyes as the artist covered his cousin's mouth with his hand and with that stopped him from saying whatever he wanted to say. Sighing, she gestured towards the still opened door in question, hoping the expression on his face would help him understand what she meant.

"Oh, yeah, let's get inside." The black-haired boy dragged Natsu inside and after she followed him, kicked the door closed. "Umm… Make yourself at home, I guess. I'm gonna get Blondie down here and take care that idiot."

And with these last words, he climbed up the stairs leading to the second floor of the apartment and left her. Levy turned around, examining the atmosphere. The living room wasn't messy, but it wasn't tidy and neat too – something in between. There were pieces of paper all over the coffee table – Gajeel's drawing, she guesses – along with some books scattered around. She saw one big sheet she recognized as star map, with stars and constellations written on it. There were also some dog toys. Big part of the walls were covered in pictures… The place looked comfy and warm and somehow she just felt safe…

A wet nose touched her leg and the bluenette looked down, noticing the large husky with silver-colored fur. Smile curved her lips.

"Hello, Temujin. I'm happy to see you again." She patted the dog's head gently. "How are you?"

The dog looked at her with his large gray eyes and put his front paws on her thigh, making her laugh. He was such a cutie pie…

"STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!"

The bluenette jumped, surprised from the loud – and obviously feminine – yell. She heard someone stomping down the stairs and turned around, looking right at a young woman around her age with mid-back long golden blond hair. She stopped murmuring whatever she was murmuring and her frown changed into a smile as the blonde walked to her.

"I'm Lucy, and you should be Levy. It's pleasure to finally meet you! You don't even know how much I heard of you!"

"Really?" She was clearly surprised Gajeel actually told them about her. "Only good things, I hope."

"Of course" Lucy laughed and walked to the kitchen. "He told us so much things… I'm happy you helped him."

"I didn't do anything, to be honest." Levy followed her and watched as the other female took a bright yellow apron and tied her around her waist and neck, pulling her hair into high ponytail. "He just came to the table I was sitting on and… and asked me if I could be his muse."

"That's not what I meant" the other woman sent her a small smile.

"Then what?"

"You brought him hope. He's been really down for a long time… and then you came and lit him up. Literally. He's glowing with energy. He's happier than before… and less grumpy, if I can add." She chuckled to herself. "To be honest, I like that change, no matter how little it would seem."

"I'm happy I helped with something."

* * *

"Tell him a joke, a joke!"

"But I thought Papyrus dislike jokes…?"

"Tell him a joke!"

"CAN'T YOU THREE JUST LEAVE ME PLAY THE GAME?!"

This wasn't what Levy expected her afternoon will be like… but she liked it. Sitting on the floor with the couch against her back and a big bowl of popcorn on her lap with her amazing new friends – that was ways better than what she thought it would be.

"So you have to ACT three times with each of them in order to give them back their memories?" she asked, watching as Natsu chose another of the so called Lost Souls after winning the skeleton brothers.

"Yeah" Lucy said, reaching to the bowl. "Even if they're on pairs, like Sans and Papyrus, you have to ACT three times – no matter if it's only to one of them or no – and they both will regain their memory of you and cheer you on your battle with Asriel."

"I see… Then why Undyne and Alphys aren't paired like the rest?" The bluenette tilted her head slightly. "It's obvious they like each other."

"We will never know- NATSU STOP STEALING OUT POPCORN YOU HAVE YOUR OWN!"

The said pink-haired boy looked at her innocently – too innocently, Levy noticed – holding the controller with one hand and the other full with popcorn.

"It's not my fault, Luce" he shrugged. "Gajeel ate ours."

"Liar." Gajeel smacked him. "You ate it."

"I'm playing the game! I need energy to play it, and popcorn give me energy!"

"I'll give you some energy if you don't shut up soon!"

"Wanna go, Metal face?"

"Bring it on, Ash brain!"

"Boys." Lucy's tone was calm and cold and scary. "I don't think you want to continue that."

Both males shivered slightly and nodded quickly, obviously not wanting to piss the blonde off more. She pulled the bowl with popcorn closer and after starring at them for few seconds, sighed in relief. Levy watched her, impressed how she managed to make them stop with just few words and one scary glare.

"I'm gonna get more snacks…" Gajeel took the bowl and walked to the kitchen, disappearing.

"You're gonna surpass Erza these days, Luce" Natsu pointed once his cousin was out of the room. "Sounding angry and all…"

"She had the right" Levy felt like protecting her new friend. "These popcorn are ours."

"Besides, neither of us want to watch you beat each other again." The blond-haired girl snorted. "No matter how used I am to you two doing it every day."

"As someone you two life with, Lucy is allowed to voice out what she think had to be done. Have some respect."

"And, of you haven't noticed, we're having a guest and you were making fools of yourselves. I just felt supposed to stop you."

Starring at them with gawking jaw, Natsu turned at Gajeel who just entered the living room with two big bowl of popcorn and four cola cans.

"Man… I felt like we just created a monster."

"Huh?" The young artist cocked one pierced eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"These two" the pinkette gestured towards the girls, "are awful. We have to tear them apart before they start scolding us more!"

"Umm…" the other boy blinked few times, confused and utterly surprised. He turned around to Levy. "Do you know what is he talking about?"

"I have no idea" she answered innocently, smiling.

"Good. Blondie?"

Lucy shrugged and took one of the cans.

"I'm used to him talking nonsense."

"Betrayed by my own girlfriend…" Natsu snorted, unhappy with the situation. "You two are awful."

"Does that mean you don't want me to come over anymore?" Levy asked, this time more serious. "We were just having fun, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings-"

"There's nothing like that." The pinkette assured her, smiling again. "Actually, I'm happy Lucy finally have another smartass bookworm to talk with. I like listening to her and all, but when I don't understand half of things she says it's pretty hard."

"Aww…" None of Lucy's anger had left as she smiled at Natsu and leaned to kiss his cheek. "That was really nice, you know."

"Really?" He blushed slightly but his smile widened. "Well, I really think so, because you need someone to talk with… Right?"

"Yeah…"

Levy smiled at them, happy for them and their love. No matter how much younger they were, somehow they reminded her of her parents – they radiated the same atmosphere of safety and calmness around them. She noticed Gajeel walking out of the room and stood up silently, following him into the kitchen.

"They're adorable, aren't they?"

He smiled slightly and turned around, trying to collect some of the papers scattered over the countertop.

"They are… even though all that lovely-dovely shit make me feel sick."

"Don't be like that…" She pooped herself onto one of the nigh chairs and started helping him. "Maybe someday you'll do all that 'lovely-dovely' stuff and would think different."

"Do you think so?" For a moment he lifted his head and looked at her, his bright crimson eyes sparkling with something unknown for her. She felt like butterfly and he was her flame."

"Maybe."

* * *

 _ **Kissed by the Sun facts:**_

 _ **1) Gajeel and Natsu started living together around two years prior the main storyline.**_

 _ **2) Lucy moved in with them around two months before the story starts, after a big fight with her father.**_

 _ **3) Natsu and Lucy are together from almost a year.**_

 _ **4) Lucy learned how to deal with the boys from Erza.**_

 _ **5) The three of them love playing video games together.**_

* * *

 **One more chapter passed by... Well. I hope you liked it.**

 **I'm sorry if the last chapter - chapter 5 - wasn't that good. Really. I work really hard on that story... but after all I'm just a little fanfic author in the ocean of fanfics and there a people so much better than me. Still, I love all of you. Thanks for giving KbtS your time. It means a lot for me. You're amazing.**

 **Anyway... tell me, did you enjoy that Levy chapter? I hope you did. The story will be mainly from Gajeel's POV, but we'll see Levy's too some times... Like every sixth chapter. I'm still not sure about that.**

 **I wonder if someone can guess the game Natsu is playing here... It's my favorite game of all time and I'm planning to write a story, loosely based on it. Do you know it? I said the names of few of the main characers... Gihihihi... The game is just amazing.**

 **Anyway, it's time for me to sleep because I can feel my brain screaming.**

 _ **See ya the next time~!**_

 ** _From Ro, bye~!_ (actually I wonder if I should start using my real name - Simona, or my nickname, Monny, insead...)**


	7. Chapter 7: Walk by the lake

**Date: January 3rd 2016**

 **Word count: 1,929**

* * *

"So… what do you think about your first day in the University?"

They were walking on the lake's bank, side by side. When Gajeel offered a walk, he didn't expect it to be so… so relaxing. The silence wasn't awkward – not anymore – but instead comfortable and when they talked, he didn't feel like a complete idiot with zero social skills. And he didn't know why. Maybe, after knowing Levy for almost a month, he should have been already used to that, but he still wasn't.

Well, it wasn't like he didn't have time to get.

"I'm not sure" she said, shrugging. "I mean… I had a good time and meet some great new people, but still… I was very tired because of a certain idiot."

"Oh?" One of his pierces eyebrows rose while he barely held back a laugh. "Really?"

"Do not laugh, mister!" Levy scolded him, small pout gracing her features. "You kept me awake to 2 AM this morning!"

"To be honest, I could have continued if your mother haven't caught us."

The bluenette snorted slightly when he broke out in laugher but soon joined him. Luckily no one else was around at that time… Since Gajeel spent the last two days out of Magnolia – he's been at Hargeon with his family to see some exhibition – they decided to catch up on the lost time via Skype last night. He mostly talked about the drawings and sculptures he saw while Levy found some information about their creators and the pieces of art themselves. Laughing and talking about everything and anything, somehow they didn't noticed the clock passed midnight and were almost two at the morning. In that moment Shagotte knocked on Levy's door… and they had to end the conversation that instant.

Gajeel himself was used to that – he often stood up late to finish some of his sketches or to help Lucy with her star maps along with Natsu – but it seemed Levy wasn't.

"You're awful" she muttered, yet he could see the smile on her face. "Dad laughed so much when mom told him…"

"Really?"

"Which means your parents will soon find out too" the bluenette added with a small yet smug smirk.

"Shit." Gajeel stopped at his tracks. "Shitshitshitshit-"

"Oh, c'mon, don't tell me you didn't guess it would happen" Levy placed one hand on her waist. "Our fathers are partners now, remember?"

For their walk – or whatever it was – she had chosen to dress with white tank top along blue, shoulder-off crop top with some black dog paw-prints over it. Simple black knee-long leggings clad her slender legs while she held her black sandals in her right hand. Her usual red bag was resting on her left shoulder.

"Of course I remember" he muttered, scratching the back of his neck. "Even though sometimes I wish I didn't…."

"Grumpy dork" she giggled at him and took few steps forward, her bare feet patting against the ground.

In other occasions Gajeel would try to defend himself, saying he's no grumpy and by no means a dork, but Levy was too smart for him. He knew because he already tried, more than once. She was able to answer every question he had and to add two of her own. She outsmarted both him and Natsu – and when they united, they were for sure one great team.

"Gajeel?" the bluenette's voice broke his train of thoughts. He blinked few times, surprised, just to see her standing few feet from him, tilting her head in question. "Are you coming?"

The breeze blew from the lake, tousling her cerulean hair. That moment… he wanted to draw her like that. The artist took his phone from his pocket and quickly took a picture of her while Levy stared at him with amusement. With few long strides, he caught up with her.

"New idea to draw?" she asked, small smirk playing at edge of her lips.

"Yep. I knew bringing you here was a good idea."

"Everyone have them from time to time. Some people more often than others."

"People like you?"

Levy laughed at him, golden light shining from her eyes. It reminded him of the setting sun behind them.

"No, people like you. Artists. Your ideas are quite… interesting."

"Well, one of my interesting, as you put it, ideas, was to ask you to become my muse."

They looked at each other for a moment then busted out in laugher, remembering how that happened. Good memory… but awkward. Very, very awkward. Gajeel would always remember the way she looked him, shock written over her face as she blinked few times, trying to decide if all that was actually true or if she was just dreaming.

"Then I'm lucky I have you to come up with these ideas" Levy said and wiped one tear of laugh from her eye. "What could I do without you?"

"Let me think of it… at first, have normal – or at least for your bookwormish standards – sleeping schedule, not having to deal with my crazy family or friends, not having to deal with me-"

"Stop." She lifted her hand up to his face. "Gajeel… Don't talk like that. You're not a bother to me."

"Few minutes ago you called me awful, if you don't seem to remember."

"I wasn't serious. I really appreciate everything you do for me. You're my first friend here..."

"If you like me bothering you around, then I'll be glad to bother you more."

"You can bet on that, silly."

* * *

The breeze blew gently as they sat next to each other on a big rock, comfortable silence embracing them. Levy was closer to the lake, her feet in the water, as she watched the nature around them. She looked beautiful, with the light of the setting sun dancing over her caramel skin and making her freckles look darker. Her sandals were next to her, along with her bag.

Gajeel sat close to her, drawing. His eyes lifted to look at her, time to time, just to be sure he was making all details right, and he couldn't help but be amazed by how gorgeous she looked. Her deep golden eyes reflected the light and shone by themselves at the same time… She is truly a miracle.

"Gajeel?"

The young artist looked at his muse for a second, stopping his work. The bluenette had her head turned towards him, her deep shining golden eyes fixed over him as she stared at him. The breeze had messed her hair and now the cerulean locks stuck everywhere. She tucked one of them behind her ear and cleared her throat.

"You know my mother is lecturer in the university, right?"

"Yeah…" He nodded slightly, not knowing what she was hinting. "Classic literature, if I remember correctly."

She nodded.

"And so… she, as professor, has an office. The office have one additional room, with large deck and couch and stuff and-"

"Shorty." Levy looked at him. "Don't beat around the bush and just tell me, 'kay? It's not like I'm gonna eat you or something like that."

The bluenette laughed nervously.

"Of course, of course… I'm sorry for acting so silly." She shook her head slightly. "Okay, on the topic… She offered me to use the room for my study."

"That's cool." It really was. Some of the students in the university lived in the dorms and, unlike both of them, didn't have to get a ride every day to the campus. "With that, you don't have to wake up that early get to classes on time."

"Yeah, something like that." Levy sighed. "But that's not my point."

"Then?"

"I asked mom if I can bring someone with me. She agreed – when I promised we'll try our best to keep quiet."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes." She nodded and chuckled slightly. "Do you want to use that study room? We can talk here and do our homework together and you can draw me all you want."

The last suggestion grabbed his attention and Gajeel tilted his head slightly. Unknown to him why, a light blush had covered her freckled cheeks. With the light falling over her under that edge she looked like a goddess and he gulped slightly.

"It's completely alright if you don't want to, though, I'm fine with it, I just thought that way we can spend more time together and-"

"Levy."

She lifted her eyes and looked at him, nervousness clear on her face. If she was someone else, he would have laughed at that expression. But not now.

"I don't mind that."

"Really?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "I mean-"

"I know what you mean." He put down the pen and sighed. "It would be cool to spend some more time with you, Shortstuff. And I'll get more sleep, right?"

His blue-haired muse blinked once, twice… Gajeel noticed how her blush darkened slightly and felt his own ears warming a little. Did he fuck up? He didn't mean to embarrass her, actually he wanted to say he would enjoy more of her company very much and-

"You will" he heard her saying. Levy was giggling slightly and had her eyes turned away from him, the blush slowly disappearing from her face, but the smile still was there. "Oh my god, I can't believe how silly we act over something so normal!"

"You're the only acting silly" he murmured, yet small smile made its way to his own face. "And that's contagious."

Her laugh turned out louder and louder and soon he joined her. It was so relaxing to talk with her and laugh with her… And, gods, her laugh was amazing. It sounded like ringing bells, like music to his ears.

"I think if someone sees us, they would think we're psychos" the bluenette managed to say between giggles.

"Well, whoever that imaginary person is – because there's no other crazy person like us who decided to go out to the lake – they won't be far from the truth, won't they?"

They locked eyes for a second, crimson and gold, and then burst into laughter again. When they finally managed to calm down themselves, both had burning cheeks and slightly aching stomachs. Gajeel couldn't help but feel happy, wondering how he found such a treasure as the petite bluenette who now had her head resting on his shoulder.

"What about your drawing?" she asked and looked at him, her eyes sparkling through her thick lashes.

"I have the base. Gotta add the other things when I go home, though."

"Such a responsible artist, aren't you?"

"Says the girl who will sleep till noon every day if you let her."

"Ouch! That was low blow!"

"Ah, thank you."

She elbowed him slightly and Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to pretend I felt anything?"

"Dummy." Levy tried to glare at him but she couldn't keep the smile from her face. "And yes, you can at least pretend."

"Why?"

"Too boost my self-confidence, why?"

"You're something else, Shorty."

"Of course I am!"

Shaking his head, the young artist watched as the petite bluenette next to him smiled brightly again, the light of the setting sun dancing on her skin.

* * *

 ** _"Kissed by the Sun" facts:_**

 ** _1) The lake is called Scilliora and is located northwest from the town_**

 ** _2) The Magnolia River pass through the lake and the town, creating big and long canal with many bridges._**

 ** _3) Magnolia Town is named after the river, no the other way around._**

 ** _4) The University is named after the river, not the town, and is located south from the lake but north from the town, on the Scilliora plateau._**


	8. Chapter 8: Studying (kind of)

**Date: January 18th 2016**

 **Word count: 2,007**

* * *

"Gajeel?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind to move a little?"

They were lying on the floor together. Not because the couch was uncomfortable or too small for them but because the floor was currently more comfortable. Few blankets were scattered, on top of each other, until it was soft enough to lie on, along with few pillows. Levy had lied on her belly, with pillow on the same level as her face and one book. Gajeel was lying close to her – somehow really close, hardly few inches away, drawing on his sketchbook.

"I'm drawing" he simply told her and looked back at his drawing, adding one line.

"Do you need to be that close?" She puffed her cheeks and looked at the other side, warmth spreading over her face. Her cheeks rivaled the red frames of her glasses.

"My task, Shorty, is to draw a close-up. " He poked her nose with his pen. "How I'm supposed to do it when you don't let me come close enough?"

The bluenette hmpf'ed and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"At least few inches, please."

"Alright." He pulled back slightly. "Better?"

"I guess you won't move more, would you?" Gajeel shook his head, smirking slightly. Levy groaned. "Okay. It's better now."

"Gihihihi." He added few more waves in one lock in her hair. "You're so funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny" she muttered. "As you see, I'm completely content with reading my book."

"That's the funny thing. The faces you make when you read. It's so easy to see what you feel…" He smiled. "I could spend hours drawing all your expressions."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"For someone like me, yes. I have eye for the details."

"So… you fine me easy to read?"

"Easy? No. Just… interesting. And funny. And cute." He poked her nose. This time she smiled back. "You make a lot of funny faces."

"I guess I'll take that as compliment."

"Yeah, something like that."

She smacked the back of his neck and he laughed heartily. He loved making fun of her and irritating her to the point of no return, her reactions were always hilarious. The way she puffed her freckled cheeks or the way her thin eyebrows frowned or how she pouted or how she snorted or how she glared at him…

Levy Extalia was so much fun.

"Have you ever heard of tact, Gajeel?"

"Few times." He grinned. "But never actually considered it."

She rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible."

"Currently, you're the impossible one." The young artist patted her head. "Little fury, aren't you?"

She stuck her tongue out to him and then returned to her book, flipping the page. Her hair was tied into a simple braid, thrown over her right shoulder. Alright, actually it was him who braided her hair – Levy started doing it herself but then asked him to do it. After he made her promise she won't tell anyone, Gajeel agreed to do it. He already had some practice, having Wendy ask him to do it for her every now and then. So he braided her hair. And she looked good that way.

"I can show you fury, if you continue like that." She snorted slightly, yet he was able to see the spark in amusement in her deep golden eyes. "Can't you just leave me read?"

"Do we know each other?"

She snorted loudly, but then started giggling. Soon, he joined her, and they both laughed over their own silliness. If he had to be honest, the black-haired man was genuinely surprised over the fact how easily she made him laugh. Like she was born with that ability or something like that. But, nevertheless, he loved it. He loved how good her laugh sounded, like the sound of bells, always able to calm him.

"You're awful, evil creature" she muttered as she wiped away tears of mirth from her eyes.

"You don't sound like you're actually meaning that, Shorty."

"Dummy." Levy rolled her eyes and put her rose-shaped bookmark, then closed her book.

"Umm… why are you-"

"Closing the book? Well, because with you teasing me around I can't read anything." She sighed. "Let's just do something else."

"Any ideas?"

"Alright, first, but that sketchbook away." Before Gajeel would do anything, she snatched his sketchbook and put it away, to her book. "Now… any ideas?"

"Well, you just stole my artworks." He glared at her. "You're the one with should have ideas."

She puffed her cheeks and he hardy held back the desire to poke them like he usually did. He watched with curiosity as the young woman stood and walked to the deck, from when she took two sheets of paper and one pen, then returned with small smile on her lips to their place on the floor.

"I know that smile, Shorty." That smile spoke trouble. "You have one idea, do you?"

Nodding, Levy sat down next to him on the pile of blankets and handed him on of the papers, then gestured towards his pen that was lying on the floor close to his knee. She but her own paper on her knees and tapped the pen on her bottom lip in that extremely cute way he wanted to draw so much. She was overall adorable, but her expressions when she was thinking were his favorite.

"Hmm… Lev?"

"Mmm?" She looked at him with the corner of her eye, her mind somewhere away again.

"Do you mind to tell me what your idea is? I can't do it if I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Oh!" She blushed slightly, more from embarrassment than something else. "I'm sorry. My idea is for us to write facts for ourselves – simple things. Biological facts, out favorite things… something like that."

Gajeel shrugged slightly.

"Why not? I mean, it's not like it would hurt me."

"Perfect." She clapped her hands and moved so she was more comfortable, in a pose similar to her previous one. She bit on the pen slightly, thinking.

"Umm.. What I'm supposed to write?"

"Whatever you want." Levy smiled. "Unleash your imaginary. Think about things about you that I would find interesting, or weird, or both. There's so no border in what you can write down!"

"You're quite interested in that, aren'tcha?"

"Yup." Her cheeks got a little bit warmer as she answered and then leaned again to write something on her list. He tried to take a look, but she gently – alright, not so gently – pushed his forehead back.

"Nope, bad boy." She shook her head, as if she was scolding a dog. "Look only at your sheet."

He rolled his eyes and but focused on the list for real… and started writing. If he had to be honest with himself, the young artist thought it all was just bunch of silly facts about him – and maybe, most possibly, her list was so much better – but still, didn't she ask for something completely his? Well, he was doing his thing, and that included some little sketches on the corners of the sheet because he was bored.

Time to time, he would try and take a peak on Levy. She would be either chuckling slightly to herself, or blushing, or biting her bottom lip because of whatever she wrote. He was serious when he said about how her expressions were gold, because they seemed so genuine…

"I'm done!" she exclaimed, smiling happily. That smile took his breath away. "What about you?"

He shrugged.

"I guess I am too."

Levy rolled her eyes slightly, but the smile didn't feel from her lips. They exchanged their sheets. Gajeel looked at the piece of paper in his hands, written all over with her neat, curvy handwriting. It looked all messy, but he was used to that and quickly caught up.

The first row made him laugh.

"What is so funny?" Levy asked him, her glasses resting on her nose.

"Your full name is Leviliana Gwendoline Extalia? Seriously?" He cackled. "Oh dear gods, I didn't knew that!"

"It's not like I can choose my name, you dummy!" Her face had turned into one pretty shade of her, almost matching her glasses. "And it's not that bad."

"I didn't say it's bad" he muttered, knowing he shouldn't laugh at something like that. "I'm just surprised, that's all. It's a cool name."

"It's not cool. It's just… one normal name. Does it have to be everything but that?" She sighed. "It's just a normal name, nothing much."

"But I think it's cool." Gajeel smiled. "After all, you're cool. And it's your name. So that makes it cool too."

"Strange logic."

"But it works, don't you think?"

"I guess." Levy shrugged. "But don't use it in public. Understood?"

He nodded and returned to the list. They talked about the facts they wrote – like how about his birthday was coming closer, or how adorable their dogs were… It was fun, he have to give it to her, her idea really helped them to get closer. There were some things he didn't know about her, and these things were fun, like the troubles she tended to get in when she was a kid. He didn't expect her to be that type of kid that got into trouble – she seemed to be so good and all that things – but her stories were amazing.

On his side, Gajeel told her everything he did with his crazy cousins, from little things like stealing some cookies or chocolate from the kitchen to that time when Natsu climbed on the tree in the backyard and then fell over him and they both were brought to the hospital. And, somehow, Levy knew where she would laugh or when she shouldn't. Her reactions seemed just… just right. He liked that, he really did. She asked questions, too, curious to know everything in the smallest details.

In answer, her stories were as good as his, if not even better.

"And then the ink exploded all over me!" the bluenette explained, throwing her hands in the air. "I even have some in my mouth!"

"Yikes. It probably tastes awful."

"I was too panicked to wonder how it tastes! I started spiting it the moment I realized it was in my mouth. I hardly held back from screaming." Levy sighed, chuckling slightly. "Gods, back then I didn't thought I would ever laugh at that!"

"Most of the things we do as young become funny stories when we grow up" he said, trying to sound wise.

"Do you mean we're old?"

"Nah, not really. Just… more mature, I guess."

"You? Mature? Pffff!" Levy hit his arm slightly. "I don't believe it. Impossible."

"And here I think you're nice."

The bluenette rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

"Of course I'm nice, dummy." She stuck her tongue at him, giggling. "I'm the nicest person alive, you're just irritating and impossible."

"Oh, thank you for the compliment, Shorty." He tousled her hair. "You're as much a irritating and impossible as me."

Before she could answer, someone knocked on the door and they both turned around to see as Shagotte, Levy's mother, showed to the door.

"Hey, mom." Levy smiled at her. "You doing home already?"

"Yes." Shagotte was an elegant woman, kind and with warm smile. "Are you two going to stay here?"

"Yup~! We're having fun." She lifted the lists with their facts. "Tell dad to don't worry, Gajeel will take me home later."

He nodded, knowing it was his duty as her friend to take care of the little blue-haired bookworm.

"Alright." The silver-haired woman gave them a smile. "Have fun, dear!"

* * *

 _ **"Kissed by the Sun" facts:**_

 _ **1) Levy's whole name - like stated in the chapter - is Leviliana Gwendoline Extalia. She don't hate it, but she doesn't like it very much either.**_

 _ **2) Levy's godfather is Samuel, a friend of Lily. (Yes, I'm talking for that exceed Samuel from the KotSS arc)**_

 _ **3) Gajeel's godfather is Acnologia, his father's older brother.**_

 _ **... I can't think of anything else XD**_

* * *

 **First, guess, I would like to thank you for the amazing feedback! Please, continue that way. I really want to hear your thoughts. Ask me questions so I can answer them in the facts. Share what you think, don't be shy!**

 **To be honest, I'm having fun writing that. That world have so many possibilities, so many things I can do. And I like the way I picture Gajeel there. Some of you can see him as slightly OoC, but here he had a big, noisy family... So it's normal for him to don't be that rough. But still. I try my best to made him fit in the best.**

 **The next three chapters would probably be short, like this one, because Gajevy week is coming and I'll have a lot of work. Please, enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think.**

 _ **~Till the next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Cooking and other miracles

**Apology: I'm sorry for posting the chapter so late. Really life was giving me problems and Gajevy week is coming, so I've been really busy. But I have an excuse in the chapter! FIRST HUG!**

 **Date: February 5th**

 **Word count: 2,082**

* * *

It was a nice, Saturday afternoon, and Gajeel was doing his favorite thing in his favorite day of the week – being lazy. Since Natsu was out in his parent's place for the weekend – dragging Lucy alongside him, as always – that left the apartment all for himself…

"Move a little, big lug. You're taking the whole couch!"

… and, obviously, that little ball of energy otherwise known as Levy.

"You're small enough to fit, Shorty."

"Hey, you're the one who invited me here" she insisted and he felt the couch shifting even so slightly when she sat down. "If you want to leave, I'll-"

"Shit, don't use my words against me." He reached and caught something – her wrist, obviously – pulling her back. "You stay here. That's an order."

He rolled on his side to watch her reaction and smirked slightly. She had puffed her cheeks, and she was already blushing… that was worth drawing. He let her hand slip from his grasp and after few second of thinking, she sat back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Heh, that's the spirit."

"Is it only me, or you're really irritating today?"

"Maybe you're right." Gajeel sighed and sat up. "I didn't want to do anything wrong, aright?"

The bluenette didn't answer at first and the young artist wondered if she was really mad at him this time. If there was something he never wanted to happen, then that was making Levy mad. After some bribing – mainly with candy and chocolate – Charle told him her big sister was really scary when she was angered. 'You don't want to get on her bad side', the young girl told him, shaking her head slightly. That was the only time he was going to trust her.

"Oh, you're adorable, you know?" When his muse turned to the side to face him, she was smiling. No, more like smirking. "To think I can be upset or angered so easily…"

"Don't tell me… You were just playing me around?"

"Maybe?" She giggled softly. "It's fun to play you around, you know."

"I'm taking all my compliments back, ya're a little demon."

That made her laugh even more and for a second Gajeel genuinely wondered if Natsu had bad influence over her. Recently, she tended to spend a lot of time in their apartment, getting along very well with both Natsu and Lucy and befriending them easily. Usually, he would be very happy to know that… but when having idiotic, air-headed cousin who would do more bad than good wasn't a good thing for large part of the time.

"Oh, you're hurting me." Levy put on hand over her heart. "I can't think I can stand all that pain…"

* * *

"You're in mood for jokes today, aren't you?" the artist asked as they both wandered around in the kitchen, searching for something to eat.

"Maybe… I guess it's a good day for me." The bluenette smiled and took one glass of water. "I'm feeling lucky from the morning."

"Oh?" He tilted his head. "Glad to hear it. It's the same for me, now when I have the apartment all for myself. No one to make annoying noise and disturb me…"

"Aside from me."

"Nah, you're not that bad."

"Oh, these words warms my heart." She snorted after she found nothing in one of the cabinets, then knelt to search in another one. "Hmm… I can't find nothing…"

"I think I forgot to buy groceries" Gajeel muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

Shaking her head slightly, Levy looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. There was no frustration in her eyes, no anger or disappointment… She was already used to him already, but she wasn't in place to judge him either – she was far more forgetful than him, which actually he found really adorable.

"Then… either you find someone to cook, or we go to the story and buy something together."

"Why I have to cook?" he asked, copying her position. But no matter the fact he looked far more intimidating, she didn't react much.

"Because, my dear friend, I'm a guest here and you're my host. Do you expect me to cook in someone else's home?" There was mock in her tone.

"You're saying it just because you can't cook, Shortstuff."

That got him a reaction – an adorable one, actually. Levy puffed her cheeks slightly, frowning. Then she looked away of him, raising her nose and hmpf'ing few times. She was most adorable when she was angry. He had few special drawings on that.

"I can cook. Do you want me to prove it, Redfox?"

"Bring it on, Extalia." He grinned. "I challenge you. Do you take it?"

The smile she threw at him was confident and strong and hell, that woman was determined.

"You can bet on it."

* * *

Two hours later, they cleaning the kitchen. Or at least trying to, because it was nothing but a big mess. As it looked, their little challenge turned into fierce cooking contest, which by itself resulted into the almost destruction of the kitchen. Well… it wasn't the first time. Once Natsu almost burned it.

"So… I win" Levy said as she put the last plate in the sink. She had some flour smeared on her face, her hair was tied into messy ponytail, but her eyes were sparkling. "I proved I can cook."

And she gestured towards the plate on the table in the dining room, where few brownies were placed, just like in a children's book. Gajeel scoffed, but he couldn't deny the sweets were good. He managed to sneak one – okay, maybe two – as they were cleaning. And he liked it, very much.

"But you made a mess of my kitchen" he pointed. "Do you have an idea what Bunny Girl is going to do with us now?"

"With us?" One of her thin eyebrows rose slightly. "More likely with you, Mister Artist. After all, you invited me here."

"You little…" Okay, Gajeel, keep calm, don't say anything, just keep calm… "She'll skin us – both of us, kill us, then brings us back to life so she can kill us again."

Indeed, Lucy liked cooking… and Natsu liked eating. Maybe they fit so well because of that? The young artist shook his head from the silly thoughts and sighed. Normally, he would run his hand through his hair, but now – because of the cooking and cleaning – it was pulled into ponytail. Now, all he could do was to hold back from yanking said ponytail.

"I doubt she would do it. I mean, Lu isn't that evil… right?"

"Oh, she isn't evil." He waved it. "Just… angry, I guess? Since she moved it with us, she's been taking cooking lesions from Mira and improved a lot. She likes cooking. And the kitchen."

"And what about Natsu?"

"Well… he likes cooking too, mainly because he can eat the things he cook." He snorted slightly. "Once, he almost set the kitchen on fire. It… it wasn't a good sight."

She giggled softly and walked to the sink, preparing to wash the dishes. He walked to her so he can help her.

"Sounds like a lot of fun for me." Levy tucked one stray cerulean lock behind her ear, smiling softly.

"Oh, it is." He felt his lips mirror hers, curling into something like proud smile. "It's a lot of fun. We share chores, we play games together, we have movies night… It's a lot of fun. Most of the time these two don't act all lovely-dovely, but just like friends. I don't feel like third wheel or something like that. We still fight a lot over soda and popcorn and what movie we will watch, we still throw pillows at each other…"

"Oh, you're so cute."

His eyes widened and Gajeel stared at the bluenette for a moment. She was looking at him, still smiling, with soft light in her eyes.

"What? I'm not cute, woman. I'm badass." He folded his arms across his chest, making her laugh slightly. "Completely badass."

"You love them, don't you?"

He froze and looked at her. There it was, that small, soft smile, the kindness in her eyes, the way one lock was partly obscuring her vision… For these few seconds, his heartbeat slowed. She looked truly beautiful in that moment, despite having flour and chocolate and dough all over her.

"You love them. It's obvious." Levy sighed. "I can see it, in the way you talk about them, at the way you three interact… It's a beautiful friendship. And when you receive such good words about any kind of relationship from a bookworm, consider it a great compliment."

"Well, now you're part of that friendship too, Shortstack." And before she could have the chance to object it, he threw one arm over her shoulders and pulled her into one very, very awkward hug.

When he pulled away, Gajeel saw she was blushing. He was blushing too, it wasn't very hard to tell, considering the warmth that spread over his face and ears.

"Thank you for that. The hug, I mean."

"Anytime, Levy."

* * *

"I can't believe you haven't told me!"

"Well… I didn't know you would be interested…"

Sleepover. They were having sleepover… or something like that? Gajeel wasn't sure. All he knew was that Levy were staying in his apartment for the night.

It happened all of sudden. At one moment they were cleaning the kitchen – and eating the brownies – and then it started to rain. She had no umbrella to go home. His car was in the under repair. Her mother was out of town for something regarding the university. The buses didn't come that late at Saturday… and she didn't want to bother her father – who was working on case – with that. So staying was the only option if she didn't want to get all wet, and probably sick too.

"If it's for languages, there's no way I shouldn't be interested." Levy leaned over her pillow to look at him. "I'm still considering if I'm mad at you…"

"You aren't mad at me and you know it." He smirked, leaning against the couch. "I'm too awesome for you to be mad at me."

The bluenette snorted, clearly unimpressed by his statement.

"I'm not mad at you because you're a dork, and my friend." She swatted his head – gently, by her standards. "But still, how can you don't tell me you knew one of the Native American's languages?"

And now they were arguing about his knowledge of one language – language whose name he didn't even know – in the living room. Why in the living room? Well, when he offered her to sleep in his bed, as his guest, Levy refused, claiming she would fit the couch just well. And Gajeel, being the great host he was, said he had to join her. So he brought that old sleeping bag and laid it next to the couch. Simple, right?

"It's a family tradition. See, Redfox is an old family. A very, very old family. We- Shit."

"What?" She looked at him. "Did something wrong happen? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I sound like my old man!"

The bluenette looked at him for few seconds, then started laughing. And it was that real laugh, with some snorts here and there, when her cheeks reddened slightly and her eyes shone bright.

"It's not funny, woman! It's awful!"

She ignored him completely, still laughing. After some time she calmed slightly and wiped some tears of mirth from her eyes, still letting few small giggles.

"He's your father. It's normal for you to be like him, you dork."

"It's awful thing, Shorty. He's an old bucket of bolts, that's all."

"But you love him too, don't you?" After receiving no answer – aside from small but angry "hmpf!" she smiled. "So… how about you try to teach me that language whose name you don't even know tomorrow?"

"Yeah… whatever, Shortstuff."

* * *

 ** _"Kissed by the Sun" facts:_**

 ** _1) Gajeel - and the whole Redfox family, of course - can trace their roots from one of the Native American tribes, one of the founders of Magnolia_**

 ** _2) It's family tradition to learn the language of their tribe. Gajeel uses it when he don't want anyone to know what he's saying, though Natsu understand most of it._**

 ** _3) Levy's half afro-american (from Lily), one quarter russian and one quarter indian (from Shagotte)._**

 ** _4) Levy inherited her passion for literature from Shagotte._**

* * *

 **Chapter 9. Wow! I can't believe I reached this far. I'm impressed from myself. That's... such a miracle! Thank you so much for the support you give me, for all Favorites, Follows and Reviews. Please, keep it that way. Sometimes your reviews are the only things that keep me from stopping to write.**

 **Talking about support, I have something to ask you, alright? I have few projects I want to start now... but I want to know which one you want to be first. Please, for the love you give to my writing, write as comment which one you want to see written down. Share it to all your friends who love Gajevy so I can make them happy. Making people happy is the sole reason of my existence. Please, give me your opinion.**

 **No.1 - "Heal Me" - Modern AU, Gajeel Redfox/Levy McGarden, Romance. Rating M for very, very mild, non-graphic sexual content, mentions of mental illness, self-harm, suicide thoughts. (shout out for my friends Bailey (BloodyRose2016) and Carla for inspiring me and helping me form that idea.**

 **Summary** _ **: He never expected to find someone as broken as he was, neither did she. She never thought someone would love her the way she was, but he did. He never thought someone would understand him, but she did. It takes a broken soul to heal another one.**_

 **No.2 - "Wild" - Huntress AU, Gajeel Redfox/Levy McGarden, Romance. Rating M for graphing sexual content, blood and violence. (Shout out to Carla who helped me shape both my characters better)**

 **Summary: _She was wild and passionate, a fighter, born to wander in the woods of the winter lands. She attracted him more than anyone he ever meet in the long ages of his life, her burning heart and bright soul. If he considered himself pathetic for being captured by one little human woman, he didn't know what he was for falling for her._**

 **No. 3 - still without a title - Medieval AU, Gajeel Redfox/Levy McGarden, Romance. Rating M for some sexual content here and there, blood and violence. (Shout out to Bailey (BloodyRose2016) for helping me build up the whole plot. Strongly inspired however not the same as the relationship between Daenerys Targaryen and Khal Drogo from the book series "A Song Of Ice And Fire")**

 **Summary (not solid, I have to work on it): _Her people consider his barbarians, savages, yet alongside the wild dragon men Levy found happiness and real family for first time in her life. It was strange how that one special person can turn your world upside down... even if that person was the rough around the edges heir of the tribe's head. But love was love - who could control it?_**

 **Please, tell me which one you want me to write. After all, I'll write them all, but I want to know which one to start first. Please. Also, I'll like to hear what you think of the new chapter. Please, review, you have no idea how happy that make me.**

 **Now, I must say goodbye. Love you all, guys, and thank you for reading that.**

 _ **Until the next time~!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Fixing and bonding time

**Date: February 18th 2016**

 **Word count: 2,070**

* * *

Strange noises sounded from under the old and weather-work black Suzuki Vitara, accompanied by rich cursing and sound of metal against metal.

"C'mon, you old piece of trash, just work!"

As much as Gajeel loved that jeep, it was hella hard to fix! Stupid oil, stupid not working machine… The vehicle, as stuff happened, ran in the family, first being his father's – and now his. At first he wasn't happy to have the goddamned car, it was pretty old, if not even ancient, but after some help in the face of Natsu and Elfman – Mira's younger brother – the wrecked thing was brought back to life.

"So that's where you work!"

He jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. Unfortunately, with his upper half currently being under the formerly mentioned jeep, the situation resulted in him bumping his head against the underside of it and groaning in pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Something tugged at his leg, pulling him from under the car. "Gajeel, are you alright?"

"Yeah… just my head is throbbing…" The young artist sighed as soon, the concerned imagine of his blue-haired muse appeared in his unfocused sight.

"I'm sorry for that, it's all my fault!" Levy was kneeling next to him, her eyes searching around. "Natsu told me you're on break and I decided to come and see you..."

"It's not your fault, Shorty." Gajeel sat up and rubbed his eyes. Soon, his vision focused and he was able to see the worried expression on her lovely face better. Guilt started to swell in his chest. "I'm fine, really. Just little bump on the head... it isn't the first time. Don't worry for me, alright?"

Not like that did much to lessen the worry in her eyes. The bluenette just sighed and offered him her hands - and support - as she helped him sit on the small couch they had for emergencies like that (even though most times the emergency was just them being lazy). Then she went to the other room of the workshop and returned with ice bag to put on his head... and Natsu coming in toil.

"Thanks for the ice." It felt good, dulling the pain. "Now... Explain, Flame breath. Why did you led Shortstack here?"

The bluenette snorted slightly at the nickname, which was a very calm response by her standards. Maybe now she was too worried for him to fight? He was impressed. Often his nicknames for her resulted in her pouting - which was cute - or her acting like angry kitten, which was cute too. Not now, though.

But - luckily - that didn't hold him back from enjoying the touch of her fingers against his forehead.

"She came to our apartment, searching for you" Natsu told him, sitting down on the couch on his other side. "I told her you're at work and she got curious, so we decided to come here. That's all."

 **A great storyteller, huh?** Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's basically that" Levy muttered as she pulled away, after fixing the ice bag for one last time. "If we keep all details away. Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"Nah, I'm fine" he reassured her. She was good in the whole nursing thing. She would make a good nurse, actually, if it wasn't her clumsiness and her panic every time she saw a bigger amount of blood. "But, actually, I think I would use a painkiller. Just this time."

The petite woman nodded slightly and then turned to his cousin. As if they were using telepathy or something like that, the pinkette walked out of the room. Probably to get the pills. Not like it mattered that much... the pain would go away soon. It wasn't the first time.

"You can put your head on my lap, if you want" the bluenette suggested. "I don't know if it would help, though..."

He snorted slightly and moved a little, then lied down so his head rested on her lap. It was kind of comfortable... even though his legs hung from the armrest. Levy smelled nice, like lavender, mixed with ink, parchment and old leather. Gajeel liked the scent. The sweater she was wearing - he wasn't surprised, since it was the end of October and it was getting pretty cold outside - was light purple, and soft against his cheek. He liked that too.

"I didn't know you work here" she spoke softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"I think I forgot to tell you. It won't be the first time I forget something important, though." He sighed. "How went the talk with Mira?"

Recently, his little muse was searching a job for herself... and Mira 'accidentally' happened to pass right next to their table when they were talking about it. And, being the amazing (demon) angel she was, the white-haired beauty agreed to talk with Levy and see if she can offer something in her café. Of course, everyone who knew Mira better would know she would do anything for her friends.

"Great!" The bluenette smiled at him. "I'm starting at Monday, I can't even wait!"

"I'm not surprised." Yet Gajeel smiled. "But, still… congratulations? I'm glad it managed to come out good for you."

"Thank you." Her smile was a beautiful thing. "Now you can draw me while I'm working!"

"That would be a challenge… Luckily, as you know, I would never refuse a challenge."

His words made Levy giggle. Her laugh was beautiful too, like the ringing of bells. It was pleasant to listen her giggling, his headache slowly passing away. The artist told her few jokes too – mostly puns – just to keep her laughing.

After few minutes, Natsu came back with a small white pill and bottle of water. Levy took them from him – while wiping tears of mirth from her eyes – and thanked him for bringing them.

"Nah, no problem." The pinkette smiled. "Just make sure Metalhead doesn't fall asleep on you. He's pretty heavy!"

"Shut up, Flame Breath!" Gajeel called after him, ready to throw one of the pillows.

Luckily, by the time he managed to snatch a pillow, his cousin was long gone to do his work. His petite muse was laughing again, using one hand to cover her mouth as the other one held the medicine.

"Here" she managed to utter, giving him the pill. "Take it, and then drink to water. It would make you feel better. And I won't take no as answer!"

Rolling his eyes, the young artist opened his mouth, letting her drop the pill inside. Then he rose to sitting position and took the bottle, taking a sip or two. His head was still throbbing slightly, but it would heal soon enough. Besides, he was Redfox, and the Redfoxes were tough cookies. He couldn't let the bottom of a car - an old car, by the way - defeat him!

"You'll get better soon" Levy told him, smiling. "Your head is a thick one."

It wasn't the first time he heard that... but maybe for first time Gajeel took it as compliment.

"That's one of the reasons my cousins started calling me 'Metalhead'. We all have been in hospital so many times... And nothing happened to my head. Never."

"Really?" The bluenette chuckled softly. "I'm impressed. But that means you broke other things."

"Of course." He mused for a second, trying to remember how much times he broke something. "Twice the right arm - once on the wrist and once closer to the elbow. Once the right leg - in two places, though, once the left leg... and once almost broke the left arm, I think. I already lost count."

"Oh dear gods!" She gasped. "Poor you... How did you break so much bones? How much it hurts?"

"Natsu." That's the only explanation he could think of. "We did a lot of things together when we were younger. He's the reason I broke so many bones. Have I told you about that accident with the apple three in the backyard?"

His petite muse thought for a second, then shook her head. Gajeel smirked and patted the place next to him on the couch, inviting her. He knew she liked the stories he told her about his childhood, about all shenanigans he, Natsu and all their cousins and friends did together. As good as she was, she didn't do any of these things - alright, maybe not all of them... And she was curious.

"Then make yourself comfortable, Shorty. The story isn't that long, but it's fun. I don't want you to fall on the floor and hurt yourself."

After snorting and rolling her eyes in annoyance, Levy sat closer to him, lifting her feet on the couch. She didn't pout like she would usually do if he joked about her height, and the young artist took it as a good sign. And he loved making fun of her, so he knew that very well.

"So... we were around eight years old. It was summer, and like all children - aside bookworms like you, probably - we were all out in the backyard at Natsu's house, playing and chasing each other." She hit him with the pillow because of the bookworm side comment, but it only made him grin. "So. There was one big apple tree, big enough to climb on and strong enough to stand the weight of six of us. But there was another one apple tree, though, bigger. We're weren't able to climb it back then without help - aside maybe Laxus, but he was older and taller than the rest of us. Guess what happened?"

"One of you tried to climb the bigger tree?"

"Smart girl." That yearned him a smack on the arm. "Natsu tried, the monkey he is. And somehow - miracle it was, believe me - he managed to climb and sit on the lowest branch. But then, a problem appeared. He couldn't get down."

Her eyes widened for a second, clearly showing Levy was actually listening to his story, to the littlest detail. It always amazed Gajeel how she enjoyed the silly little stories he told her. Maybe it was just her bookwormish weirdness. Or it was just how amazing she was.

"So... what happened, if he couldn't climb down by himself?"

"Well... the idiots I call cousins decided I had to help him. Imagine it. I was standing right under him, trying my best to calm him down. I tried to jump, too, but my hands hardly touched his feet. And then..."

"Then?" She was wearing the same expression like when something interesting was happening in her book.

"He fell over me. And it hurt. Like hell." He shivered at the memory. "Don't get any illusions by his appearance, Shorty. Damn Ash Brain weight more than he looks."

"SHUT UP, METALFACE!" came from the another room in answer, along with the sound of Natsu coming closer. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S LIKE ELEPHANT!"

Levy only laughed, and lowered her head to dodge the pillow Gajeel threw at his cousin when he came in. Then again, when the pinkette threw the pillow back. Soon it escalated into full pillow fight and she was dragged in without questioning.

Few minutes later all three of them were sitting on the floor, the bluenette between the two young men - mainly to stop them for fighting again. All three of them were breathing heavily, trying to get as much as possible air.

"I should spend more time with you two" she said, trying to fix her headband.

"Of course!" Natsu threw one arm around her shoulders. "At least with me, because I'm great. I don't know about Gajeel, though."

"Very funny." Gajeel rolled his eyes, but inside he was happy. It was good to know they got along well. "I'm the most awesome person on the world. Stop talking bullshit."

Before the pinkette would answer, Levy pulled them both into a hug. There was a big smile on her lips, enough to light up the whole room.

"Stop it, you two. You know you love each other as brothers."

Neither of them denied her words.

* * *

 ** _Kissed by the Sun facts:_**

 ** _1) Levy actually does have driving license. She just don't have car. And don't want one._**

 ** _2) Aside from working at Elfman's workshop as car mechanic, Gajeel helps one of his uncles in the town's gym (will be explained in a future chapter) and in the whole family business at the ski resort._**

 ** _3) Natsu did a lot of crazy stuff back in their childhood. (Actually, he still do crazy stuff. That would never change.)_**

 ** _4) Levy loves to spend time with her new friends. (They're completely dorks, who won't?)_**

* * *

 **Welp, here we are. Chapter 10... I can't really believe it. Thank you so much for what you did, for the support you gave me. I would love if you continue like that - mainly because your reviews are what keeps me going. But still, thank you.**

 **Another thing - my question from the last chapter is still here. Please, tell me which story you want to see first. I need your opinion.**

 **Do you think I should post "Kissed by the Sun" on AO3? I'm thinking for it, but I'm not sure.**

 **I would like to ask for another thing too. Everyone who reads my story and knows about the amazing game Undertale... please, PM me. I'm working on Fairy Tail-Undertale crossover and I need help. Alright? Please?**

 _ **Till the next time~!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Best birthday ever

**Date: 18th March 2016**

 **Word count: 2,019**

* * *

The ninth of November.

As he ran his fingers through the mane he called hair, Gajeel stared at the calendar that hung from the wall of his bedroom. Downstairs, Lucy and Natsu were most probably cooking that special breakfast, only for extraordinary occasions.

Like his nineteenth birthday.

Sighing, the young man got up from his bed and walked to the closet, picking his clothes for the day. So, he got one year older. What was the big deal? He had stopped celebrating his birthdays few years ago… there wasn't any difference. Soon, it turned into a normal day, just like the other 364 days in the year.

It was his family and friend who actually reminded him he had birthday. Greetings, small gifts, Natsu's chocolate pancakes, Wendy's unstoppable tries on making him a party… That was how usually the day went. Honestly, at some point he wondered why they were still trying.

When he was by the door, his phone rang and Gajeel had to go all the way back to his nightstand. It took him one look at the number of the dialer to know who she was, not even to look at the picture. Her cheerful voice made his heart skip a beat.

"Hello, birthday boy~! How does it feel to be nineteen?"

"Very funny, Shorty." Yet he was happy to hear her. "How's yer growin library?"

"Don't dare to change the topic, Gajeel Redfox. Answer my question."

"Is the space enough?"

"Gajeel~!" He could hear her pout from the other side of the conversation.

"Alright…" Deep sigh fell from his lips. "There's no difference, I guess."

"I'm sure there'll be difference till the end of the day. Bye~!"

"Hey, Le-"

 **She hang up.** Gajeel starred at his phone for few second before sighing. Welp, even Levy had something else to do. Not like he had to worry. Maybe it was project from the university. Sure, she didn't have any classes today, but maybe something came in…

After pulling his hair into messy high ponytail, he finally went downstairs, welcomed by Temujin's sort-of dog hug and the smell of pancakes. As he predicted, Natsu and Lucy were behind the counter, cooking the breakfast. His cousin was making his infamous chocolate pancakes, too. That was the good side of it.

"Good morning" Lucy spoke as she handed him his coffee. "Happy birthday!"

"Yeah, thanks." Gajeel lifted the mug and took a sip from the warm liquid.

"You should be happier" Natsu muttered as he placed the pancakes on one plate. "I mean, man, you don't turn 19 every day."

"You said that last year, and for the past five years too. There wasn't any difference, neither there's now."

The pinkette snorted, but choose to not argue further. Good. Gajeel didn't feel in mood for his cousin now, not after Levy hang up so quickly. It was strange from her… usually she always managed to find some time for him… Maybe he was becoming too paranoid. Or stalker?

"Who know? Maybe that year will be different." Lucy smiled mysteriously as she placed the plate in front of him. "Now, boys, have fun and take care of Plue for me. I have some business to attend… but let's meet at Mira's at five o'clock, alright? And please don't destroy anything."

After receiving a half-hearted agreement from the two boys, the blonde smiled at them for one last time and then disappeared through the apartment door. As she went away, they looked at each other for a second.

"So… I maybe or maybe not have gotten you the new Alpha Sapphire game" Natsu started, nervously scratching the back of his neck. He placed a small box on the countertop, all with the decorative paper. Even a small red bow. "And I maybe or maybe not want to play it with you."

Maybe he didn't show it very much, but Gajeel cared deeply for his cousin. Sure, the flame-head was goddamned idiot, annoying and such a bother sometimes… but he was the closest thing he had to brother. Even from little crazy kids, they've been closer with each other than their other cousins.

"Well…" The young artist picked up the box. "Can you find me some snacks?"

"Umm… yeah, I guess?"

"Then bring your lazy ass to the couch and let's see how quickly I'll beat you!"

"You can only dream of that, Metal Head!"

* * *

"You didn't win" Natsu said, his hands hardly holding the controller. "I just let you win. Because it's your birthday."

"Oh, yeah. You completely did. Trice in a row." Gajeel laughed as he dodged the empty cola can that was thrown at him. "Admit it, Salamander. I won. You're a loser."

Before the pinkette would answer, his phone rang and Fall Out Boy's "The Phoenix" echoed around the room. He quickly picked up and listened to the person – probably Lucy, judging by the way his face lit at the ID of the caller – on the other end of the conversation, with occasional nod or muttered 'yeah'. After around one minute long call, he put the phone in his pocket and looked towards the couch.

"Pack your stuff, bro. Luce's waiting for us at Mira's."

"Is it already 5?" Gajeel looked at his watch. "It's still four and thirty-five."

"Well, you're slow" Natsu told him, smirking. "We'll need about ten minutes for you to get your ass out of here, and the other fifteen to reach the café."

"Wow. And that said by the guy who need half hour to get out of the bed."

"At least I have someone to cuddle with."

"Your dog?"

"No, you idiot!" Natsu's face turned in the same color as his hair. "I have a girlfriend!"

"So you admit you and Blondie sleep in the same room? In the very same bed?" Gajee smirked, arching on eyebrow. "You're so bold, bro."

"Aghh! You're lucky it's your birthday, Metal Ass!"

"Ah, man, you melt my heart."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

The wind was howling as they walked through the streets, heading to Mira's café. Gajeel honestly wondered why they walked instead of driving, but Natsu insisted it wasn't that far from their apartment. So they ended taking the path on foot. But since they took the dogs with them, maybe it was better that way. Temu was enthusiastic, as always, Ace was sniffling the cold air and Plue was barking at everyone and everything.

Or simply said, the demon dogs were happy.

"It's getting cold" the pinkette next to him muttered, wrapping his scarf around his neck a bit tighter.

"You don't feel the cold, Fire breath" the artist told him, rolling his eyes. "If anything, I'm the one who does."

Natsu snorted slightly, but didn't answer. Soon their attention went somewhere else as both young men found themselves raising their heads to look up at the mountains who came west from the town. The Hakobe Mountains, one of the nature miracles of Magnolia and the whole area, turned by the people in winter resort. Their grandfather, Makarov Dreyar, owned one of the ski lifts, which let all – all of the infamous 'dragon' cousins – of them to work there at the touristic season.

"It looks beautiful, doesn't it?" Natsu asked, raising on hand to cover his eyes from the sun.

"Sure it does." The usually bright cerulean blue sky has done is pretty orange-gold color around the sun, almost brown at the shining orb. **_Cerulean, gold, brown…_**

Was the whole universe playing a prank on him?

"Bro, are you thinking about Levy?"

"What?" Gajeel looked at his cousin, utter shock written on his face. "What the hell, man?"

"Well…" the other boy hummed slightly. "You were watching the sunset, and then you got that dreamy face. Your usual scowl disappear and you actually smile a little. Your eyes lit and all…"

"Oh, shut up."

"You like her, don't you?" And the shit-eating grin came.

"Hell no. We're just friends."

"Nuh nuh. You're completely whipped, man."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Shut up, Flame Brain."

"Can I be your best man on the wedding?"

"I said shut up!"

"And your children's godfather, of course."

"Natsu, I swear to god…"

"I'm sure Levy wouldn't mind it!"

Growling, Gajeel opened his mouth to answer, but then Natsu placed hand on his shoulder and turned him around, to the door of 'Fairy Tail'. By some strange reason, the curtains were pulled and it was dark inside.

"And there we are, the end of our journey" the pinkette announced, grinning proudly. "Let's go inside."

And he opened the doors, taking few steps in. Gajeel had no other choice but to follow. They were hardly inside when someone suddenly turned the lights on and everything exploded with bright, flashy colors. A whole ton of voices yelled one thing in the same time. Only one word.

"SURPRISE!"

Then a small, dark-blue flash ran at him, pair of small arms wrapping around his waist.

"Happy birthday, Gajeel!" Wendy's happy voice reached his ears through the noise around them.

And Gajeel smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe you made all that for me, Wen."

"Don't talk like that." Wendy placed her small hand on top of his. "You're my brother, why won't I do it?"

Everything was noisy and flashy, but Gajeel loved it. He loved the balloons and the music and the big banner that said **"HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY GAJEEL"** and the food and just everything. His little sister surely planned it for a long time. All his friends were here, celebrating his birthday.

It felt so surreal.

"I mean, you've tried to do it from few years, and it never really happened." Wendy tucked one midnight lock behind her ear at his words – sign she was little nervous. "What changed this time?"

"I had some help" she explained, smiling. "I told Levy that you don't celebrate your birthday, but she was too determined. She asked Natsu and Lucy for help, then Miss Mira… and it all happened. "

Levy? Really? She did it?

"She helped me a lot, really." His little sister smiled, playing with her milkshake's straw. "You should thank her for it all. I'm sure she would appreciate it."

"I will, for sure. One question, though." Gajeel sighed. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Wendy shrugged slightly. "She was here when you came, and then she disappeared to somewhere…"

He sighed. Maybe she had something to finish, in the last moment. Who knew? He was able to call her and make sure everything was alright, of course, but he didn't want to disturb her. What if it was something really important? Of course she wasn't going to get angry at him – it wasn't in her nature - but she would probably be at least little bothered.

As the young man was wondering about something so silly, suddenly pair of hands covered his eyes like blindfold, preventing him to see anything. He heard his sister giggle slightly, along with light familiar 'hum' next to his ear.

"Guess who's here~!" Soft voice whispered gently, warm breath ruffling his hair.

After spending around 4 months with his muse, Gajeel knew he would recognize her everywhere – her stature, eyes, height, hair… and, of course, her voice.

"All I can hear is a shrimp" he said, smile breaking through his voice.

Levy's laugh sounded behind him as he stood up and turned around to face her. She was wearing black leggings and simple long-sleeved orange dress and her smile was stunning. When she rose on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, his own went around her waist, pulling her to his chest.

"Happy birthday!" She said, still giggling.

The best birthday, for sure.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the chapter being so late, but I was really busy with my real life. And the chapter was a hard one... so, as you see, it came like shit. Anyway, the next one should be better... I guess?**

 _ **Bye**_


	12. Chapter 12: Skype-ing

**Date: April 4th**

 **Word count: 2,663**

* * *

Resting her head on the window, Levy watched how the scenery moved through the glass. In the short time she spend in Magnolia – **_how much is it, almost 4 months?_** – she fell in love with the small town for how calm it was. The people were nice, always ready to help and to offer you a hand when you need it. The air was always clean and fresh, and the weather was so much more than just nice… It was living a daydream.

"Are you completely sure your mother actually allows me to stay for a dinner?" Gajeel asked from the driver seat. "I mean… you know all stuff…"

"Don't worry, you dork." The bluenette turned at her friend. "I asked her only god-know-how-much, and she said 'yes' every time. Why are you so worried?"

He muttered something about _'awful first impression'_ and _'ruined look'_ and the young woman had to hold back from laughing. Even though he looked scary enough to make children run at the sole sight of him, there was something in that giant of a man who just softened him. Levy didn't know what it was – well, she had some ideas, but she wasn't sure. Maybe it was the bag fill of drawings and sketches he always seemed to carry around, or how his eyes sparkled every time he saw something that attracted his interest – was it a stray cat or dog, some pretty birds, any strangers, or even flowers. She had seen him stop in the middle of the sidewalk and start drawing right when he was. And it was more than just adorable.

There was something in Gajeel Redfox that amazed her, no matter what.

"… and your sister won't be happy to see me either."

"Charle is studying her history homework" the bluenette explained. "Besides, she doesn't dislike you that much."

"Oh, you're right. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you!"

"She calls me barbarian and beast every time she sees me!"

"Umm… that's her way to show her affection!"

Gajeel only snorted and she snorted back in answer. Levy was completely sure if he wasn't driving, she would shove his side. Hard. No regrets, no remorse. He was amazing friend and all, she surely cared greatly for him… but he was also awfully stubborn and pain in the ass.

"If she shows affection that way, why doesn't she act the same way around you?"

"Because I'm her sister." She smiled, proud by her statement. "It's like you and your many, many cousins. You love each other, but show your affection via silly nicknames on the border of insults and fighting."

"You are weird" the artist simply stated.

"Yes. Yes, we are."

* * *

"Home, sweet home!"

Okay, she was over-dramatizing. Who cared? Levy loved home. Not the house itself – although it was pretty good house by itself – but the feeling of ' **home**.' She couldn't describe it properly… it was the feeling of being somewhere safe, with people you hold dear to your heart.

 ** _People and dogs,_ ** of course, as Lizzy showed her.

"Hello there, my dear girl." She pulled her pet into a warm embrace, after receiving few licks. "I missed you too. Remember Gajeel? He'll stay for dinner."

The brown husky slipped from her arms gracefully and padded to Gajeel, then sniffed his hands. He looked little confused when he knelt down to give her better access… only, in his turn, to receive a soft lick on the cheek.

"It means she likes you" Levy chirped softly as she helped him to stand up.

"Why all of you express your affection in such weird ways?" he asked. He sounded grumpy, but she knew he liked it.

"I honestly don't know. Let's go."

Ignoring his silly ramblings – part of which were in his native language whose name neither of them actually knew – she led him to the living room, Lizzy following them. The sweet scent of home-made sweets filled the room, coming from the kitchen where the bluenette knew her mother was preparing the dinner. She hummed softly as she saw her younger sister sitting on the couch with a pile of books around her, her platinum blonde hair – the same color her own would be if she was constantly dying it blue – pulled into neat ponytail. Of course, if it was for Charle, nothing would be messy, hair included.

"Hello, Charle" she song-sang softly, part of her still unbelievably happy.

"Hello, sister." The younger girl looked up from her homework and noticed their guest. "Hello, Neanderthal."

There was a 100% possibility of Gajeel answering with something similar. Or even 120%, knowing what a hothead he was. Luckily, the best hero in the history of superheroes was there to save the day.

"Charle Extalia, apologize immediately. I'll not tolerate such talking under my roof, let alone from my own child!" came from the kitchen, crystal clear.

"Understood, mother." Charle rolled her eyes. "I honestly apologize for my words, Gajeel, and ask for your forgiveness."

"Don't worry, kid." He looked… amazed. In the good kind of it, though. "Ya're fine."

 _ **Oh, god bless Shagotte Extalia and her amazing motherly voice! Crisis avoided.**_

Shaking her head at her own silliness, Levy walked to the kitchen and peeked over the counter. Her mother, the one and only superhero of the day Shagotte Extalia, was preparing the most amazing home-made cookies in the world – know by personal experience. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and some cookie dough was stuck to her slender pale fingers yet she looked more than amazing. The apron she wore was old and the creamy yellow color of it had paled through the years of use, the small roses which Levy loved to trace when she was little were barely visible.

"Hi, mom" the young bluenette greeted happily.

"Hello, dear." She was rewarded with a warm smile. "How were your classes?"

"Good, as always. Thank you for dealing with the state of crisis."

"You're welcome. You know I greatly dislike foul language and insults in any form."

God bless the fact Gajeel was too busy to try to impress her mother to even consider using any... inappropriate words, god bless the fact he was impossible adorable as he tried his best to keep the cat in the bag and don't cuss. _**He's really something else**_ , she thought.

"Anyway..." she cleared her throat. "Would you mind if, instead bothering you and Charle around, I lead Gajeel upstairs in my room? I promise, we will be good. No crazy things."

"I suppose it wouldn't be a problem" the older woman mused. "As long as you're polite, good and... **civil** towards each other."

" **Excuse** me? What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, young lady." There was small hint of a smile in the corner of her lips. "I am way too young to become grandmother."

"Mom!" Levy felt her cheeks growing red. "We- I- We're not together! And I don't even like him! Gajeel's my friend! Friend and nothing else!"

"Oh dear... I'm not blind. I've been young too, I know the nature of attraction. Besides, it's obvious you like him. He likes you, too."

"Who likes who?"

The universe probably hated her. **_Right?_**

"Gajeel!" The bluenette looked at her friend, doing her best to make her blush disappear and to keep herself balanced on the high chair.

"Why are you blushing?" He looked confused. Cute.

"N-n-n-n-no reason! Not at all!" Her blush darkened slightly. The sound of her mother's light chuckle reached her ears. She took few deep breaths. "Umm... what part of conversation did you hear?"

"Only about someone liking someone."

 ** _Another crisis avoided. Today I'm surprisingly lucky!_**

"Ah, nothing important. We talked about how Happy liked Charle and the possibilities of her liking him back."

 ** _Smooth, Levy, smooth. Hide yourself behind the little boy with extremely cute crush on your sister! Veeery brave!_**

"I see." He was such a dork to believe her. That was a good thing. "Good evening, missus Extalia."

"Good evening, Gajeel." Her mother liked his manners, it seemed. "Call me Shagotte, please. There's no need to be official with me."

The young man smiled slightly and nodded in understanding and the two continued to chat casually. Levy was happy he got along with one of the most important people in her life so easily... but she was also sure he was going to ask her what they were talking about on the first possible moment they were alone. Knowing him, he was going to keep pressing on the matter if she didn't come to him with an answer good enough to satisfy his curiosity... or if she didn't distract him from that.

"Gajeel? Let's go to my room. Mom need time to prepare the dinner."

"Sure." He took her offered hand and pulled her on her feet. "Lead the way."

She smiled and led him up the stairs to her room. They walked in comfortable silence to the moment she opened the door and invited him in... to the pure havoc her personal 'cave' was. Books and papers were scattered all around the place, the thick scent of ink and paper filled it almost completely. Yet, if she had to be honest, the young woman liked her room. Complete chaos or not, that place somehow ended as her very own safe haven and she loved it greatly. Why wouldn't she?

"And people think my room is a mess..." she heard Gajeel mutter as they entered. "That's a hell."

"That's, my silly artist, is **my** hell" Levy corrected him. "And you'll learn to respect it. Respect the hell, Gajeel."

He chuckled slightly and she felt smile curl her lips as well. There was something... _contagious_ – yes, contagious was the right word – in his smile. It made her heart warm every time she saw it and she found herself craving more of it. Not only of it. More... more of **him**.

He called her beautiful on almost daily basis – making her blush with ease – but if she had to be honest, she had to admit he looked pretty good himself. Okay, more than just good. He looked incredible. Height over 6 feet, wide shoulders, board chest, strong arms and long muscular legs. And his face... He was handsome, so handsome. Not in the pretty boy way, though... Actually, if she had to choose any type to describe him, then it would be the _'bad boy'_ type, for sure. With the playful gleam in these deep crimson eyes and the devilish smirk, he was able to make her heart stop. And oh, he did.

Maybe her mother was right. Maybe she wanted to caress his sharp cheekbones, to run her fingers through his hair and to see if it felt soft like it looked. Maybe she wanted to lace her fingers with his and just to walk like that through the town. Maybe she wanted to sit on his lap, his chin resting on her head as he drew these amazing paintings and sketches. Maybe she wanted to press her lips to his until the need of air was too much.

Maybe she liked him. Maybe – **just maybe** – she did.

"Next time you come over I won't even try to clean" he said and she laughed softly, walking to the deck when her laptop sat. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to meet someone" she told him, opening her Skype. "Actually, two people. Two very important for me people."

"Hmm?" The young man cocked one pierced eyebrow at her. "Who?"

"Have little patience."

Levy took the device in her arms and then walked to her bed, putting it down. She untied her shoes and gracefully set them down on the carpet... then promptly plastered herself onto the mattress, lying down on her belly. She looked towards Gajeel and completely innocently patted the spot on the comforter right next to her, gesturing him to follow her example. He sighed but did it nevertheless, kicking his snickers off and then deciding to sit next to her.

And just in time.

"Is… is someone calling you?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder to see the screen. "And what the hell is Shadow Gear?"

The bluenette only giggled at his confusion. Someday she could sit down and explain him the whole silliness of her childhood… but that day would have yet. She had another plans now… But sure, some day she was going to tell him about how she met these two boys in the kindergarten who became like brothers for her. But that day would have to wait. Now, she just smiled at him and clicked on ' _Accept_ ', then watched.

* * *

"I can't believe they kicked me out of my own room."

"I'm sure they-"

 **"THEY KICKED ME OUT OF MY OWN ROOM MOM I'M FURIOUS!"**

No, furious wasn't enough. Levy was _fuming_.

When she wanted to introduce her new – okay maybe after almost four months he wasn't new – to her childhood friends, she didn't expect them to click so quickly. But they truly did. And she was happy about that. She had told Gajeel enough to recognize Jet and Droy when they appeared on the screen. He had listened her talk for hours about all silly things they did as children and looked with her over the albums with pictures. Her boys, on other side, had listened enough for him even from the day of their awkward first meeting-which-was-by-itself-their-second-meeting-and-oh-it's-just-complicated.

They matched so easily.

Of course, prideful as only men could be, they tried to show-off at first. Definitely, Gajeel was best in that stupidity, scowling and frowning and even growling, baring these sharp teeth as he talked. Poor Droy looked at little scared by him… or at least until Levy started laughing her ass off. But she had to hand it to Jet for being so straightforward. And protective.

So, so protective.

And there was the main reason for her anger. The boys decided they needed a manly talk to make sure Gajeel was worthy for her friendship – which she dismissed as another stupid thing. Then they so-kindly asked her to leave the room. On her way, she threw two pillows – one at the giant of a man who laughed at her anger and dared to call her half-pint again, and one at her laptop.

Stupid men.

"Maybe you should go and check on them" her other suggested kindly. "Before something happens."

"Amazing idea!" Levy beamed at her and picked some cookies for the plate. "Bye~!"

She quickly ran up the stairs and walked her room, then walked in without even knocking – it was her room, after all, why would she knock? The picture that welcomed her surely deserved some pics and _why the hell did I have to leave my phone downstairs that's gold._ Gajeel was lying on her bed, laughing so hard with the biggest smile she had ever seen, one hand clutching his stomach and his feet hitting the mattress. On the screen, Droy was green as if he had been riding roller coaster for the last two hours with fill stomach and was ready to puke. Jet was pale as if he had just seen a ghost, eyes wide with shock and maybe… fear?

"Umm… what happened?"

"Levy… you betrayed our trust…" Now Jet was looking at her like she was the ghost. "How could you…"

Only one thing would bring that reaction and she knew what it was.

 **"GAJEEL YOU IDIOT HOW COULD YOU?! I TOLD YOU TO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT LLAMA!"**

* * *

 **Hello guys~! I hope you liked the chapter. Sure I did. I love Shadow Gear. And yes, I'll tell you the llama story someday. You'll have to wait.**

 **Anyway... Since I have no idea what to write in the facts I'll wait for your questions. So, yeah... ask questions? Like, what else happened on Gajeel's birthday? What gift Levy got him? Etc? No idea honestly**

 **I hope you had a nice time reading that. Till the next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Movie Night

**Hello, lovelies! Did you really thing I had disappeared?**

 **First, I want to apologize about these sudden, 2 months of hiatus. Real life had been hard on me - school, teachers, tests, money problems... yikes. Besides, I'm starting to write another fic, "Heal me" (info for it in chapter 9's AN). I hope I will be able to manage both of them.**

 **Date: June 3th 2016**

 **Word count: 3,272**

* * *

"I swear to god, these bows are bigger than me!"

"Sorry to break it to you, Shorty, but everything on the Earth is bigger than yo– AHH!"

Okay, maybe teasing Levy for her height – in other words, his usual source of fun – wasn't the best thing to do when she was holding a large bowl of hot, freshly taken out of the microwave popcorn. _Point taken._

Since winter was coming – and no, he was definitely not thinking about that crap serial "Game of Thrones" – Lucy offered they all have a nice, long movie-night-turned-sleepover. And of course Gajeel had to ask if he could bring his little blue-haired muse along… which, by itself, resulted into few days of teasing from Natsu. And Happy – who happened to visit them little prior everyone else came – joined him, going on the whole 'you liiiiiike her!' for hours. Fucking hours. And then Levy herself knocked on the door and he was forced to kick out the little boy. Okay, not really kick, more like shove him out of the door, but it was still the same.

"You earned it~!" the bluenette song-sang, giggling as she opened the next package of popcorn, the strong scent of butter and salt filling the air.

"Oh, shut up." Good thing he had pulled his hair into a ponytail, or all food would get into it. "I just made one nice comment and you threw popcorn at me. That's not fair, not by all means."

"Nice?" Levy gave him a look, placing her hands on her hips. "Which part of making fun of my height is supposed to be nice?"

Gajeel opened his mouth to try – and probably fail – to defend himself against her goddamned logic, but no sound came out. She only smirked, knowing she won, and went to bring another bowl, humming softly to herself. The artist watched her for a little, how she stood on her toes to reach the higher cabinets. He smiled slightly, holding back his laugh – because she would hit him again, the damn woman. Then they made the other popcorn together, in rather comfortable silence. Well, if the yelling from the other room was put aside.

Through the two years he lived in that apartment, the young man had learned movie nights were one of the best type of nights. To him – and Natsu and Lucy, he guessed or at least hoped – movie night meant fun with friends, a lot of popcorn and chips and coke and a lot of other junk food, music, possible karaoke, throwing stuff at each other, catching up with what happened, teasing – a lot of that, games, even gossip. It was like holidays, when family gathered, but even better. Okay, maybe on holidays the food was better… but still.

He just loved when it was time for movie night.

"What are we going to watch?" Levy asked, carefully placing each of the four awfully big bowls on the countertop. There were more packages of popcorn waiting to be made through the rest of the night.

"Dunno." Usually, everyone brought DVDs or flash drives with the movies they were going to watch. "It's last moment decision."

"Mhm." She seemed full of energy, bouncing even so slightly on her spot.

"Excited?"

"Yes!" A bright smile bloomed on her face. "I just can't wait for everything to start!"

Shaking his head slightly, Gajeel let out a small laugh. Few days ago, when he told her about the night and invited her, she agreed without any hesitation. Later, as they talked, she explained it was her first night having something like that. Sure, she had sleepovers with Jet and Droy and some other friend here and there, but never like that – or at least she told him so. And now, he was determined to show her the wonder of the movie-and-sleepover-night.

"Popcorn ready?" Lucy asked, peeking from the door. "Natsu and Gray already started throwing pillows at each other and Erza isn't here yet to stop them."

"Here." He handed her one of the bowls. "Anyone else showed up?"

"Cana and Juvia. Cana's complaining about why there isn't any alcohol…" The blonde shook her head. "Juvia is sorting the movies."

"Why don't you allow alcohol?" Levy tilted her head. She had met all his friends – or at least most of them – on his birthday, when she helped Wendy organize it. "From what I saw, Cana has… affinity towards it."

"Affinity?" He snorted, chuckling. "She can outdrink her father. And about two thirds of Magnolia's population."

"As for the reason why she isn't allowed…" Lucy shivered slightly, biting her lip. "I don't like talking about it."

"Blondie here is a lightweight." Gajeel smirked when she glared at him. "She gets quite affectionate when she's on high… But the main reason is Erza."

"Drunk Erza is a very, very angry Erza. She commands everyone around, throw things… And we have a hard time sobering her."

"So no drinking allowed. Especially on the movie night."

"Even though Cana sometimes manages so sneak a bottle for herself. Juvia usually manages to keep her under control."

"I see." The bluenette walked to the fridge and pulled a bottle of coke from it. "Should I be worried for her sipping some in my glass?"

"You lightweight, too?" He nudged her side. "Don't be shy to admit it."

"No. I just… don't like any alcohol drinks much. Not my type, I guess."

"Then I'll take care of that."

"How?"

"He has the nose of a hound" Lucy explained. "Gajeel, Natsu… Literally everyone from their family. It's strange. I can't wear any strong perfume around them because it causes them headache."

"Really?"

Gajeel nodded. It was extremely unpleasant the first month or so, because the blonde had liking of strong aromas. At the end, he and Natsu felt forced to explain it to her… and she instantly regretted it. Now she had only three perfumes – one with strawberry scent, one cinnamon and another fancy one she used only for special occasions.

"I have to keep that in mind… " Levy bit on her lip.

"Don't worry. Whatever you use – lavender, I think – it isn't very strong."

"How… how could you…" She stared at him, wide-eyes. "It really is lavender!"

"Hounds!" Lucy yelled, raising her arms in the air.

* * *

Good thing the living room was big, so it could contain all… umm… 10 – currently – of them.

While watching "The Avengers: Age of Ultron", no less.

Well, if trying to understand something through the popcorn war was considered actually watching. Gajeel wasn't really sure.

"Is that normal?" Levy whispered from next to him, using one pillow to cover herself from any ammunition (popcorn) that came into their direction.

"Yup." He took some from the bowl on his lap and tried to focus on the movie. 'You'll get used to it."

"I doubt it…" She ducked her head just in time to dodge the pillow Erza sent at Natsu.

"STOP THE FIGHT, STUPID!" Lucy yelled, yet no one seemed to pay her any attention.

"How did you get used to that?"

"I grew like that" he explained. "Three of these… beasts here are my cousins, remember." He gestured first towards Natsu, who was laughing maniacally in front of his 'lair', pile of pillows and almost full bowl of popcorn, then towards Sting, who was fearlessly hurling himself in the heart of the battle, dragging Rogue with him. "It was fun."

"You had a strange childhood, my friend."

He offered her a lop-sided grin and Levy chuckled slightly, then raised their 'shield' again to protect them. She was smiling and that was the most important.

When Gajeel offered her to come, he made sure to warn her about the pandemonium that usually happened when all his friends gathered together. The noises, the fights… it wasn't something a normal person would cope with easily. But she did. She befriended all these strange people with ease, with smile on her face and bright red blush on her face and threw all her shyness through the window. He was utterly amazed by how much she grew up thought the few short months they knew each other… and honestly, he was proud of her. Very, very proud.

"Says the girl who had her best friends' asses handed by a llama."

"Gajeel!" She kicked his leg when he started laughing again. "It's embarrassing enough when you said it in front of Jet and Droy! What part of 'secret' can't you understand?"

"The 's' part." He laughed again, even louder, and she kicked him again. "But admit their reactions were funny!"

"Maybe little… but having a llama – an angry one, no less – spit in your face isn't good experience, for sure."

"I agree on that. Even I'm not that weird." He leaned down, an empty can barely missing his head.

"STOP FIGHTING AND RUINING MY APARTMENT!"

Poor Lucy.

* * *

Truth or Dare was the scariest part of the movie-sleepover-night. Even scarier than the horror movies and the monstrous amount of food Natsu consummated. Why, you may wonder?

Because this was the craziest bunch of people in the whole world.

Gajeel sat away, away, in his corner of the couch, holding – okay, maybe more like hoarding – his still present bowl of popcorn. On his left, sitting on the couch, was Natsu, who stared with hungry eyes and maybe ever drooling at the said bowl while Lucy did her best to stop her idiotic boyfriend, tugging on his scarf. On his right, down on the floor, Levy was talking with Juvia, the two bluenettes chuckling softly and whispering in each other's ear. He was happy the two got along so easily.

"Silence, please" Erza said, quickly taking everyone's attention. Even when she was talking quietly – actually, especially when she was talking quietly – people just seemed to understand the amount of danger the red-head radiated. "Thank you. As I wanted to say... Who will we choose to be first?"

"Everyone but Cana" Gray stated without hesitation, winning a dark death glare from the brunette who sat next to him and rather painful looking jab at the side.

"Everyone but Cana" Natsu agreed, his eyes suddenly falling off the bowl with popcorn.

Both boys paled as if remembering a very unpleasant memory... which was probably true. Lucy rubbed the pinkette's back gently, whispering encouraging words. Cana let out a loud barking laugh, remembering why actually they reacted like that. Sting chuckled slightly and even Rogue smiled. Juvia just face-palmed, used to her girlfriend's stupid ideas and Erza patted her shoulder in understanding. Levy, of course, was confused.

"I'm sorry, but... can someone tell me?" she asked, voice raising one octave higher than the normal.

"Well..." Lucy made Natsu rest his head on her lap. "A year or so ago, we were having another one of our movie-sleepover nights, and, of course, playing Truth or Dare. Cana happened to go on Natsu and he chose dare, of course, as reckless and stubborn as only he can be. And then, she..."

"Don't say it!" Gray yelled, earning another jab from Cana, even though this time it looked lighter. "Have mercy on us, Lucy."

The blonde bit her lip and for a little, Gajeel pitied her. That was one of the reasons he preferred to stay out of his friend's... shenanigans. They were just crazy.

"She made Natsu kiss Gray for at least thirty seconds" Sting said out loud when it was made clear Lucy won't say it. "And I recorded it. It was a great show..."

Natsu's face was slightly green, as if he was on moving vehicle and his awful motion sickness had awoken while Gray had gone paler than milk. Cana had fallen of the floor, clutching her stomach in wild laugh, Sting not in better condition. Lucy shoot them all a death glare that rivaled Erza's own, which, by itself, was horrifying for a usually cheerful and bubble person like her.

"And now, they both are heavily traumatized by that" she summed, still stroking her boyfriend's head. "Let's just start the game before I decide to kick all of you out."

* * *

Movie-and-sleepover-night really meant movie-and-sleepover-night because the whole bunch was staying over – some of the times only to piss their neighbors even more. Honestly, Gajeel never had a problem with that. His own room was soundproofed because of his 'awful' – dubbed by Natsu – guitar playing sessions. Usually, either Sting or Rogue – sometimes both of them – ended sleeping in his room. This night, however, he had taken the weight of having to care for a bookworm on his shoulders and he was determined to do his work properly.

"You don't need to drag me, you big lug!" Levy muttered as they walked up the stairs to where the bedrooms were located. "I know the way to your room."

There was still blush on her cheeks from when Cana had whistled before at them sharing the room for the night. Rogue and Juvia both had looked her sympathetically and calmed her while Erza went to scold the chuckling brunette. Still, it all showed one good thing – they were accepting her in their little and completely insane group. And Gajeel couldn't be happier for that.

"I know that, Half pint." He didn't even wince when she stomped on his foot, then politely opened his door for her.

The bluenette looked at him – probably to insult him playfully in answer of the nickname or something similar, then her mouth closed, light blush appearing on her cheeks. She stepped in and giggled when Temu, who had been prisoner in there, greeted her with a happy dog-hug and licks on her palms. Her bag dropped on the bed as her eyes wandered around, scanning the already familiar to her room – walls lidded with photos of his friends and his best drawings, a ton sketchbooks piled over his deck and barely leaving space for his computer. In short, hell.

"You were honest when you said you won't clean the next time I come" she said, removing her shoes.

"I'm always honest" he said with a smirk.

* * *

Little more than half an hour later, they were laying down. Okay, at least Levy was laying on her side, her hand running through Temujin's soft fur. Gajeel was sitting down on the floor, face turned at her. Almost the whole time they prepared for sleep – including taking showers – was spent in arguing (screaming) over where were each of them going to sleep. At the end, he won. He was a gentleman, after all, and there was a no way he could allow a lady like her sleep on the floor. He had to pick her and throw her on his bed.

"You're so damn stubborn, you know?"

"Nah. I'm gentleman refusing to let such a beautiful lady like you to sleep on the floor." He gave her a small smirk.

The blush that spread over her cheeks was a pretty one and it cost him his best to not call her cute. Because that was what she looked like – wild blue tresses falling over her heart-shaped face, soft pink lips slightly parted, golden eyes shining like embers in the dark. She was almost too small for his bed, the dark sheets practically devouring her petite form. _Like a fairy in the dragon's den…_

"Gajeel?" Her voice was barely above the whisper. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yeah, sure." _Everything for you._ "What can I do for you?"

"Can you… hmm… umm…"

"What?"

"Can you…" she gulped. "Can you, please, stop calling me beautiful?"

Gajeel blinked one. Twice. He… he thought women liked to be praised for their beauty. From everything he had been told – from his mother, Wendy and Lucy – one of the best ways to court a woman was to compliment her. Not as if he was courting his small muse, of course. He was just showing his opinion on her appearance, yes! He was an honest person and he was just telling her how godlike gorgeous she was.

"Why?"

"Why?" Small frown appeared on her face. "What kind of question is that?"

"I thought women like to be complimented. Especially for their appearance."

"Well… yes. Kind of." Levy sighed, running her hand through her cerulean locks. She was looking down, everywhere but him. "I just… Part of me feels as if you're mocking me. I was never… good-looking, yet alone beautiful. It just makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Lev, look at me."

She shook her head.

"Damn it, woman, just look at me."

Another shake.

"Just look at me!" When she refused again, he gently lifted her chin, her soft golden eyes meeting his. "You are beautiful" he said slowly. "Hell, you're the most beautiful woman I ever set my eyes on. Every day I see you, you shine ever more and more than the last. Your smile, your eyes, your voice… Everything in you is just… just…"

If she was blushing before, then now her face was flaming red. The warmth had spread down her neck and over her shoulders. Her sleepwear – a pale yellow tank top – prevented him from seeing further, but he was sure her chest was red, too. Her eyes were sparkling with a soft light and he felt his heart skipping a beat, or maybe two. Even in the dark, with only the crescent moon and the stars shining through the closed window, he was able to see her fingers fiddling with the blanket.

"Just perfect" Gajeel whispered, then released her. "Don't underestimate yourself. Okay?"

"Okay." She gave him a soft smile that melted his insides. "I… I will try."

"You promise?"

"I…" She bit her lip, teeth tugging on the pink softness. "Yes. I promise."

He smirked and ruffled her wild nest of a hair. Levy didn't even glare at him, instead just laid down, pulling the dark blanket over her shoulders. Temujin snuggled closer to her, wanting some warmth. A part of him wanted to do the same, but the artist brushed it off. He wasn't… like that. He wasn't clingy – not at all – and he definitely wasn't going to make her feel uneasy again. So he just followed her example and laid down on his make-shift bed on the floor.

Her hand hang from the bed, slender fingers almost touching the carpet on the floor. Jumping on the sudden urge, Gajeel reached and slowly took it in his bigger one. It was just so small, like the rest of her. Yet it fit in his large one just perfect. And it was warm. So, so warm…

"Gajeel?" Her soft, velvet-like voice caressed his ears, heavy with sleep. "What are you doing?"

He looked up, only to see Levy starring at him over the edge of the bed, dark eyes full of curiosity and confusion. She didn't pull her hand from his, though, and instead just looked at him, tilting her head in question.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" he whispered, feeling as if he spoke any louder he would ruin that moment.

She shook her head slightly and he took the opportunity to squeeze her hand slightly. She squeezed back.

"Good night, Gajeel."

"Night, Lev."


	14. Chapter 14: Last Day

Date: June 18th 2016

Word count: 3,419

* * *

For the small, mountain town of Magnolia and its citizen, winter meant two things – snow, so much snow, and the beginning of the touristic season. There were two or three resorts higher in the mountain, few ski lifts – one of which owned by Makarov Dreyar, very important part of the town's council – and many ski and snowboard slopes. Sometimes, in the coldest time – usually through January – even the Sciliora Lake would freeze, allowing people to skate over its surface. And the forest… it was nothing but magical.

That was why Gajeel loved the winter so much.

He was walking around the university's campus, holding his bag closely. The cold – no, not just cold but practically **freezing** – wind blew around him, making his hair a mess. Good thing he was used to... that. And good thing he wasn't the type to throw an unexpected tantrum temper. Unlike some – **cough*Natsu*cough** – people. So he just pulled his scarf up to his nose and continued his way down to the parking lot.

Well, at least he was planning to do it, until a snow ball was thrown at his head.

The young man turned around, pulling his earbuds out of his ears, ready to turn whoever threw the snowball at him into a tiny pile of dust... but then the sound of laughter – as loud as only one person could laugh – reached him. Some of the anger melted on the second and turned into light annoyance. He shook his head and tried to brush the snow from his hair, the mess his black mane was turning into pure disaster.

"I swear, Alberona, someday I'm gonna kill you."

"Oh, you poor sport." Cana was laughing her lungs out, one hand pressed to her stomach. "After all, you're not the only one whose father is a cop... but of course you know you love me too much to do something bad like that~!"

He rolled his eyes and looked to the other woman who had the brunette's free arm thrown around her shoulders.

"I did nothing!" Lucy insisted, chuckling slightly in her hand.

"That's the problem, damn it." Gajeel growled slightly at her. "You didn't stop her."

"How do you stop a hurricane?" Well, at least she had a point.

"Aww, Lu, love you too!" The still laughing Cana kissed her cheek, then looked at him. "Let's go now. We have a mission!"

"You, Natsu and Sting terrorizing Jellal isn't mission. It's torture for all of us." The blonde elbowed her in the ribs. It looked at least a little bit painful. "Can't you leave the poor boy alone?"

"Erza's boyfriend?" He snorted. "He's a tough one, Blondie. Why do you worry so much? Afraid redhead will kick _your_ boyfriend's ass?"

"First, Erza will kick all our asses, not only Natsu's. And second, yes, I'm little afraid. Because we have plans."

"Our plans are the real mission, Lu." Cana had finally calmed, even though her form still radiated the kind of energy they all used to call Canaforce. It was, for their bad – or sometimes good – luck, strongly contagious. To the point they all would spent half an hour laughing over the way the 'My Talking Tom' app would make their voices sound like. "Teasing Jellybean is just a little fun on our way."

"Oh!" Under her pink woolen hat, Lucy's chocolate brown eyes sparkled. "But of course. I almost forgot!"

Gajeel just shook his head at them, small smile on his lips. He let the two women drag him to their first goal – the campus' small coffee shop – while listening them chat about their plans for the winter break. Lucy explained she would go to see her father and spent Christmas with him because it was, after all, a holiday you celebrate with your family. Cana, with so much less amount of her Canaforce and a saddening smile on her face, muttered she and her father – and maybe Juvia, if she agreed to – would go to visit her mother's grave.

"But of course, we'll be back before 31th" the brunette added afterwards, trying to lighten up the mood. "We can't miss our annual New Year Party!"

"I agree on that" Lucy added, giving the other woman's hand a small squeeze. "What about you, Gajeel? The usual ginormous family dinner?"

"Yup. No matter how old I get, I can't run from it." The gigantic and crazy Dragneel-Redfox-Dreyar family had its own weird traditions and no member had ever managed to escape from them. Even if you are in the hospital with broken leg – it was Sting that one time – the whole family would come in the hospital for you, bringing all the food and gifts along. "Old man Makarov wants to see all his brats."

"Oh, quit that stupid act. You're awful at pretending. Just admit you love your family."

"You'll see what it looks like after you marry Natsu. Trust me, Bunny girl."

For once, Lucy didn't hit him for mentioning that stupid bunny suit she wore last Halloween. No, but her face turned deep red on the very same second he said 'marry Natsu' and she started stuttering something extremely hard to understand. Gajeel just laughed and gently nudged her towards the cafè's front door. It opened with the familiar ringing of bells and invited them in with its warmth and the enchanting scent of fuming hot chocolate. And, of course, his cousin's laughter.

Jellal, last year law student and Erza's boyfriend – also known as Jellybean in their crazy group of completely insane psychos – was sitting behind the counter, serving the few other students with late classes in the last day before the break and, as it seemed, being forced to stand Sting's awful sense of humor. Natsu was nowhere to be found but – by the look of his bag thrown on the chair on Sting's left – it seemed he was somewhere near. Sitting on the chair on Sting's right was Levy, her curly blue hair a full mess as she tried to read her book in the awful noise.

Well, it was a normal Friday afternoon.

"Sting, I swear, if you don't stop, I'll kick you out in the snow" Jellal threatened him, obviously overly annoyed.

"Oh, come on…"

"And I'll tell Erza you're acting inappropriately."

"Understood!" Sting lifted his hand to his forehead, as if making the sign of honor. "Please, don't tell Erza…"

There was an unsaid rule between all of them to don't enrage Erza. While seeming overall calm and nice person – even with the intimidating look and all – she was freaking scary when she wanted to be. Scary, as truly scary, with the death glare and the frown and the dark aura… Maybe the classes of self-defense they all took back as tiny brats weren't so good idea, considering the fact it spiked her love towards martial arts and, more specially, karate. Which made Erza so scary. Yet so… strong. She was the big sister – or maybe more like the mother – of their weird group.

"I won't say everything, I promise." Jellal smirked. "But someone else would say… Or she can hear herself… Who knows?"

Jellal, too, was scary, in his own way. It was well-knows he won his scholarships for the Magnolia University through hard work. He was what Gajeel would call mad genius, with razor mind and quick wits. Only he wasn't really mad, just a bit… weird. Like all of them. But it seemed the weirdness was contagious. Anyway, he was just so freaking smart. And sly, too. He was able to trick you in doing almost anything, easily manipulating you with kind words. If you have a problem with someone, you just have to tell him and he would take care of it. Name it – he can do it. Once, year or two ago, Minerva – a friend of Sting and Rogue – was bullied after her father died in a plane crash. It was known she didn't give in, but the two boys managed to somehow convince her to ask for help… and of course, Jellal was there to to answer their cry, with few nice words from Erza. Anyway, the bulling stopped quickly. Almost too quickly for it to be real.

"Jellal! Don't tell her!" Natsu walked from what seemed to be the bathroom. "We will be good!"

"You two – good?" Cana laughed loudly after her comment, allowing everyone in the cafè to see they were there. "I have to see that to believe it."

"Sadly, I'll have to agree with her." Lucy walked to her boyfriend and gave him kiss on the cheek. "You and Sting can't be good, it's just against your nature."

"And it's against my nature to watch you two get all lovely-dovely in front of me." Gajeel ignored the glare the blonde sent him and smirked, sitting himself down.

"I'm all with you, bro." Cana plastered herself on one of the chairs as well, groaning dramatically. "Hetero romance. Yikes. Makes me go sick."

"Unfortunately for these of us who support or are part of the LGBTQIA+ community, about more than ninety percent of all romance shown in media is between heterosexual characters – in books, movies, songs, games…" Levy closed her book a bit louder than usually, pulling everyone attention towards herself. "Trust me – I have searched."

Ah, poor Shorty. Gajeel knew the reason behind the tone she used and why she was angry – in that almost half year he grew to know enough of her. And while she just put on a calm mask for everyone around, he could easily see through it. Maybe it was the fact they spent the most of their free time together, or the fact somehow their personalities just matched so easily. He wasn't sure how to explain it properly… but, as it seemed, he was easily able to guess her emotions and to calm her when she was upset.

And vice versa.

Now, according to that Levy-meter in his head, she was furious.

Before anyone could even open their mouth, however, the café's door opened once again. The cold winter wind blew in as more of their friends walked inside.

* * *

"She said we have to be quiet and don't make much noise... or we would be caught by someone of the staff."

"Umm... I don't even thing that's possible, with Natsu, Cana and Sting in there."

Hell, Lucy was probably right on that one. The chance of them try - let alone success - being something less than loud was little to none. But... as his mother used to say, the hope dies last. And they could try, could try their best (or someone – **cough*Erza*cough** – would beat them into a bloody pile). Sadly, unlike his room back at the flat, the tiny bonus room the university gave professor Extalia (aka Levy's mother) wasn't sound-proofed. And everyone could hear everything.

"You have to be quiet" Erza told the noise-makers. "Understood?"

"Umm..." Natsu gulped. Well, Erza was giving him the scary lookTM. "I... we..."

"I think it should be best for all of us to keep quiet and don't make much noise. Just Levy and her mother nicely asked us to." Jellal had wrapped one arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and his smile was nice, but the darkness in his eyes rivaled hers. "How about that, Natsu?"

The pinkette nodded quickly, as if his head was going to fall from his shoulders. Sting did the very same, looking even more scared.

Gajeel almost laughed... but Jellal was truly weird and tough and scary guy. He didn't want to in the place of someone who got on his bad side. He almost pitied them.

Well, almost.

Cana just shrugged at them, easily ignoring both their glares.

"I can try, but I don't promise anything."

"Okay, okay, it doesn't matter" Levy gently nudged the tall brunette forward. Or at least tried to. "We'll think for the noise when we get in."

They continued their way to the office in relative silence - as long as there could be any silence with the noisy Trio. Luckily, the campus was empty - almost all classes were already out and only weird bookworms like Levy and Lucy would stay in the library so much. After struggling around the eerily silent hallways for almost half an hour, their small group made its way to the Promised Land – in other words, the office – with its large mahogany door and the small sign "Professor Shagotte Extalia" on it.

And in between listening to Natsu's complains how hungry he was, Sting's how bored he was, Cana's constant flirting with Juvia and watching Erza's dark glaring, Gajeel noticed Levy unlock the same large mahogany door and slip in. The others quickly followed in and soon, they all found themselves in the rather small yet comfortable plus room. Somehow they all managed to find places, sitting either on the floor or on the couch.

"Levy, this place is amazing!" Lisanna exclaimed, her eyes shining. "You've done some amazing work here!"

Lisanna was Mirajane's younger sister and, just like her, worked at 'Fairy Tail'… which actually was where she and Levy met. Or so the aforementioned bluenette told him. They seemed to befriend easily (was there someone in the world she could not befriend?), chatting as they worked – he had seen it with his eyes – and laughing. He was happy. Lisanna was also a childhood friend of Natsu, which, unfortunately for her, dragged her into their crazy band with little to none chance of running out.

"You're being too nice." The bookworm smiled, even though the tension in her small her shoulders didn't disappear at all. "Get yourself comfortable, I'll go to see what mom got for us."

"I'll come with you." He had to talk with her.

"Gajeel, there's no ne-"

"Shorty." The young artist gave her a serious gaze. He hoped his eyes would give her his real intentions. "Everyone knows you'll need my help to pick up everything."

Levy rolled her eyes at him, beyond irritated, but said nothing. She simply turned on her heel and walked to the main office, where their so much needed snacks were supposed to be. Natsu looked confused at her back, Lucy, Lisanna and Juvia all gave concerned looks, ready to follow the short bluenette if needed.

"Don't worry for her" Gajeel reassured them, dropping his coat on the chair by the small deck. "I got her."

"Be careful." Surprisingly, it was Rogue who said it. "She seem... troubled by something."

"Have little faith in me." He gave a little smirk. "I'll make sure to do my best to help her. And no eavesdropping, Flame Brain."

"Why me?" Natsu growled slightly, sulking on the couch. "Why can't it be Cana, or Gray, or Lisanna, for once?"

"Because it's always you" Lucy told him, giving a small glare. "Go, Gajeel."

He nodded and followed Levy to the main office, preparing himself to hear her screaming at him. He had gotten her mad, or once twice... but it was never as bad as that. He found her sitting on her mother's rolling chair, her red-framed reading glasses perched on her nose. Her hair was falling on wild waves over her back, her orange headband barely managing to hold back her bangs. On the table in front of her laid whole pile of snacks and soft drinks, heaven for every kid in middle school. As it seemed, missus Extalia knew how to deal with bunch of young people in their late teens (and early twenties, in Jellal's and Erza's case).

"Shorty?" He waved one hand in front of her face, hoping to get her attention. "You okay?"

The bluenette looked up, her bright golden eyes taking him in. She let out a heavy, sad sigh and buried her face in her hands. She didn't cry, of course... but, as Rogue noted, she seemed troubled. Gajeel knelt by her side and placed on hand on her thigh, rubbing small circles into her skin.

"I'm fine" she finally let out. "I just... I feel bad for Wendy and Chelia."

Ah. That was the matter. Cana's comment about 'hetero romance' probably brought that up. He should have figured it out. Hell, it happened just yesterday, after all.

They were at 'Fairy Tail', of course, he was using the opportunity to watch her stride between the tables, tray full of drinks and sweets in her hands. It was great chance for him to draw her in more dynamic situations asshe skipped back and forth around the small cafè, the hem of her grass green apron – one size too big for her petite frame – moving with her every step. Levy had just gotten her 20 minutes break and had leaned over the counter to place two mugs with fuming hot chocolate – one for her, one for him – when the door opened and her younger sister stormed in like the blizzard outside itself, followed by his sister and another girl with bright pink hair.

Charle was furious back then, for once ignoring – or maybe completely forgetting – her more than perfect manners. Her face had sharpened, her usually gentle features looked as if made of stone, her small fists were shaking with anger. Looking over how behind her Wendy was shivering slightly, and for sure not from the cold weather, and how Chelia was doing her best to calm her, Gajeel easily put two and two. Charle's shameless declaration, without even caring how the all customers of the almost full cafe were listening to her, of how some people in Magnolia's middle school were completely homophobic helped, though.

"I know." He told her, his hand never stopping to gentle rub circles onto her skin. "But they're big girls. They can take care of themselves."

"They're twelve, Gajeel!" Her voice rose a bit, then she covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have talked so loud... but you understand why I'm worried. Right?"

"Of course I do." His family was completely supportive on Wendy's relationship and Chelia was welcome in their home every time. He knew it was the same on Chelia's side of the things – Sherry, her older cousin and guardian, was amazed and happy how the two of them had found love at such early age. "But I know both of them. They are strong. Trust me."

Levy lifted her face from her hands and looked at him. Her headband had fallen from its place and she slowly pulled it from her wild, messy curls. Her eyes weren't red, like they would be if she had cried, but he noticed dark bags under them.

"You stayed up last night to work over it, didn't you?"

"Yeah." The fact she was honest with him made his insides warm. "I read hundreds of laws and documents, talked with mom and dad, went through tons of information in Internet... There's nothing that says two young ladies can't be in relationship with each other."

"That's amazing, Lev." His heart skipped a bit when she finally smiled, blush coloring her cheeks. "Hey, why don't we ask Jellal for little help on the matter?"

 ** _We._** It seemed natural to Gajeel to refer as both of them as 'we'.

"Do you think he'll agree?"

"Why shouldn't he? It would be great experience in his future career as attorney."

The smiled that graced her lips made his heart stop. At that moment she seemed so happy, her smile and her eyes – _these eyes, oh these amazing golden eyes of hers_ – radiated such beautiful light that he could only call happiness.

"Let's go, then! Let's beat that stupid teacher's stupid ass!"

She looked like an angel, with hope and passion and joy in her eyes.

One little, tiny part of his mind, part pushed deep, deep inside, whispered something. Y _ **ou're falling for her, Redfox. And you're falling hard.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Merry Christmas!

**Date: July 5th 2016**

 **Word count: 2, 491**

* * *

Gajeel had always thought shopping with Lucy was the worst.

Now, after spending more than two hours running all around Hargeon's mall with Levy, he changed his mind.

"Never again, woman." He growled at her. "Never fucking again!"

"Okay, I understand! Can't you be just a little bit... I don't know... QUIET?"

Late holiday shopping... more like true hell. Earlier that day, when he had called his tiny blue-haired muse in order to ask her if she would want to join him on a rather short yet nice trip to Hargeon – and, as it seemed, to wake her up – Gajeel didn't expect to inflict complete panic on her. But... he did. Levy, as forgetful as she was _(what is the point of her almost holographic memory if she couldn't use it for important matters?)_ , didn't remember to buy all her Christmas and New Year gifts, even though she had them listed with her beautiful handwriting – not like he cared for her handwriting or something... And now, instead of having few relaxing hours away from home and noisy friends all of themselves – for himself, damn it, stupid mind! - they were running all around the mall, searching for all the stuff of her list.

"I offer a little break..." the bluenette suggested, leaning on one of the decorative columns. She was panting heavily, her thick winter jacket thrown over her arm, droplets of sweat dripping down her temples. Her hair, before in a messy bun, had fallen down, her wild locks sticking at every possible side. Her bags were on small pile by her feet. "There's a café nearby... wanna grab a cup or something?"

"I accept the white flag" he said with a smirk, watching her snort cutely. Actually, the young artist was in no better shape than his little muse – his hair, pulled in what was supposed to be ponytail, was now a mess, was sticky with sweat, he was panting from having to run all around the mall. "Only if I get to pay for it."

"Why can't I do it by myself? Another stupid stereotypical shit?"

"Nope, because I'm a damn gentleman, Levy." He chuckled. It wasn't often to hear her say something so inappropriate, especially in public. "Besides, recently you sneak everything free from Mira's. It's my turn to spoil ya a little, don't you think?"

A cute, pink blush dusted over her cheeks and Gajeel cackled slightly, receiving one of her dark looks who easily rivaled Erza's own as well as Lucy's. He helped her pick up all her bags, both the big and the small ones, then offered her his hand to help her balance herself. It was almost comical, such a small girl, errr, woman, carrying so many stuff. Yet he knew if he dared to laugh at loud, she would kick him in the nuts, which was bad. He wanted to have children, thank you very much.

So he just helped her maneuver around both Christmas decorations, scattered all around the large halls of the building, as well as the other customers who made their way through the crowd. They had to hold hands in order to don't get separated and all honestly, he didn't mind it, even though he was trying his best to hide his blush from the contact. That stupid little part of his mind was practically purring in pleasure, enjoying the amazing feeling of her soft skin against his.

 _ **She's my friend, damn it.**_

The café was small but nice, few comfy-looking chairs circling small coffee tables. As they walked in and chose a booth to sit in, a nice and beaming – maybe a bit too much – waitress welcomed them and took their orders.

"Hot chocolate for me" he said after making himself comfortable on the plush chair. Bags were scattered around the legs of the table, her huge pile and his few ones.

"Good choice, mister" the waitress chirped softly. Unknown to him why, she reminded him a bit of Mira. "And what would your cute girlfriend here want?"

 _Girlfriend_. His jaw fell agape, his cheeks and ears and nose feeling warm on the second. On the chair just next to him, Levy blushed in deep, bright red, eyes widening at the implication of the two of them being in relationship which involved something more than just friendly affection. He suspected he wasn't looking any different.

"Girlfriend?"

"She will want one with all extras" Gajeel managed to stutter out, gaping like a fish on dry land. "The chocolate, I mean. Yeah."

Their waitress only chuckled slightly, visibly amused by their antics. She wrote down their order, then informed them it will be served after few minutes and walked back behind the bar... leaving both young people blushing brightly, unable to say anything to deny what she said.

"Girlfriend?" Levy finally said, covering her mouth in disbelief. "Girlfriend?!"

"H-h-hey! Calm down!" He growled slightly at her. "I didn't know I'm this bad for being in relationship with..."

"That's not what I meant!" If it was possible, her face went even darker red, clashing with her bright blue hair. "I just... I didn't expect... I'm sorry..."

"You're find, Lev." He patted her knee gently, his other hand scratching the back of his neck. "I mean... I didn't expect it either, huh? Sure feels strange..."

"Yeah..." She was looking down. "How about we keep it a secret? And don't tell anyone?"

He placed his hands over hers.

"Deal."

* * *

Their short – yet, as it seemed, extremely colorful – visit at the small coffee shop included more 'cute', as Shana – the waitress – called them, couple moments. Gajeel wasn't really surprised when she told them she was part of the Blendy family, cousin of Sherry and Chelia – if the bright pink hair wasn't any indicator of it, then all the 'love' talk was. She admitted she enjoyed helping young 'love birds', just like them, to get together, just as another familiar to them barmaid. And when she learned who Gajeel younger sister was...

"I swear, these Blendy girls are totally insane" he said when they finally walked out. "All of them."

"Ow, stop it." Levy was holding few of the free chocolate chip cookies Shana gave them for free, to 'celebrate' their 'love'. "I think it's cute."

"I don't like being publicly embarrassed by another love-freak." He snorted slightly. "Do you?"

"Well… no… But…" She blushed again. "What's wrong if someone accidentally mistakes us for a couple?"

"It's just embarrassing!"

He didn't understand why she suddenly wanted to talk. She was the one who accepted it more scared than just surprised… yet after the initial shock, she calmed down.

"Am I that bad?" Her question broke his train of thoughts. "I mean, I'm not perfect and I do have many flaws, but… Would I be such bad choice as girlfriend for you?"

Gajeel stopped dead on his tracks. He knew very well about her lack of self-confidence, about how she felt like the ugly duckling around other women – which she, by the way, wasn't – and all her other insecurities. Yet it pained him to hear her talk like that. She was nothing but perfect – why couldn't she understand it?

How could he explain it all without letting out his growing feelings for her?

"Levy, I… It's not because of you."

"What, you'll give me the 'it's not you, it's me' speech? Seriously?" Her hands tightened into fists, ready to drop all her bags. Levy wasn't looking at him, no. "I'm not that stupid, Gajeel."

"I know you aren't." He sighed. "Look up. Look at me."

She did and his heart gave a tug when he saw the tears, ready to fall with every second. _**Okay, Redfox, just talk. Tell her how amazing, beautiful, smart, unique she is.**_

"I don't even want to hear you talking about yourself like that" he started, keeping his emotions down. "You're amazing. You're smart. You're beautiful. You're damn bright. You have the most shining smile I ever had the honor to see. Every person – me damn included – would be happy to have you as their girlfriend because you're everything anyone would want to have."

She sniffed softly. Then she dropped her bags on the floor and wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him tightly. Gajeel looked down at her, seeing only her wild blue curls. Carefully, his arms wrapped around her small form, holding her close to him.

"Thank you" he heard her whisper gently, his ears barely catching it.

"Always for you."

* * *

This was, for sure, one of the weirdest Christmases in his life, but it wasn't like Gajeel could protest against it, after all.

Okay, maybe spending the Christmas Eve at the waiting room at Magnolia's "St. Vermilion" hospital wasn't the best plan for the night... But hey! For once it actually wasn't his fault. It wasn't actually anyone's fault, if you don't count the guy who sold these bad stuff to his little innocent sister.

As it happened, Wendy went out for a walk with some friends to see the annual Winter Carnival with all beautiful games and the delicious foods served of different stands and all these other stuff. Of course, why wouldn't she enjoy the few hours of freedom before hell broke? He would have done it too, probably, if he wasn't busy to help his mother cook all the food. _**Seriously, who – aside from Natsu – can eat so much?!**_

Anyway, from what he knew – what she told him, they bought some sweets from some guy at the Winter Carnival - completely innocent, adorable cookies with the form of stars and gifts. She even showed him some pictures she made of them, of how 'ungodly cute!' they were and all that silly stuff. Sure, cute... until she threw up on old man Makarov's carpet. She had been complaining from stomach aches through the whole day - even when their mother offered to check on her to make sure she was okay, Wendy proved her Redfox blood by stubbornly rejecting the sole idea of that.

Considering the fact now all the family - all their ginormous family - was at the ER, Gajeel thought it was rather pointless.

The doctors told them and all other people who has the same issues that the food paint used for these cookies was actually extremely toxic. Luckily, every victim was out of life danger... but everyone had to endure the horrible stomach aches and the feeling of sickness for few days. He pitied all of them, but most his little sister and all her friends who fell into that trap.

At least he wasn't alone in that - unfortunately or not, it depended on the person you were asking. Of course, Charle, being the faithful best friend and always by Wendy's side, suffered from the same awful pain... which meant her family was at the hospital, just like his.

"What a way to spend the Christmas Eve..." Levy whispered from her seat next to him. From what she told him, she was sleeping when his mother called her parents - well, her and the parents of all other Wendy's friends - to tell them to take her sister to the ER. "Don't you think so?"

"Mhm." He was damn worried for his little pipsqueak, but he also knew she was strong as hell and stubborn as much as him. "It's so... boring..."

The bluenette laughed loudly at that comment, making few of the other people around to look at them with confusion. She had taken seat on his right side, her head resting on his shoulder as she leaned on him. They had chatted a little since she came, sleepy but worried out of her mind, and he had managed to calm her down with two cups of hot chocolate

"What is so amusing to you, Shorty?" he growled, annoyed by her otherwise cute laugh.

"Oh, nothing… you just usually complain about how noisy your family is… and now you're complaining about how bored you are without them." She chuckled again. "Tell me, what do you prefer: being with them, or being here?"

Gajeel thought for a second, carefully picking the words for his answer.

"Being here, with you. You're a lot quieter than them… at least most of the time."

She blushed - that beautiful blush only Levy could have, red and pink dusted over her cheeks. The artist smirked slightly - she surely looked cute when her face turned all warm. He loved when he managed to make her blush and prided himself for it, how it took so little to make her squeal and hide her cherry-red cheeks

"What's it now?" he asked, ready to tease her. "You look like that red-nosed deer of Santa. How was its name..."

"Rudolph. The name. It's Rudolph." She stuttered a little. "You… you prefer spending time with me over with your family? Really?"

 _ **She's really cute when she stutters,**_ he thought, his ears turning a bit red. Well, she was always cute, but with messy hair and these red-framed glasses… there was something special.

"Yeah." Then an idea came to him. "Actually, I've got something for you."

"Don't tell me it's another short joke" she complained, pouting slightly. "Please, don't. Your short jokes are awful."

A smile made its way to his face and Gajeel smirked, looking at his watch. Just few seconds… It was almost midnight, which meant it was almost Christmas. And he wanted to give her his gift for her. He wanted her to be the first he would wish 'Merry Christmas' to, to be the first to have his gift.

"Lev?" He nudged her gently.

"Hmm?" The bluenette looked up at him, blinking softly.

"It's midnight." He smirked slightly. "You know what it means, right?"

"Oh!" Her eyes sparkled and she sat up, forgetting how tired she was. She was smiled and god… he loved her smile more than any gifts he could ever have. "Merry Christmas, Gajeel!"

"Merry Christmas." He pulled a small box from his jacket and placed it in her hands. "There, you have your gift."

Levy looked at him, then the box. Then back at him, then the box. That continued around a minute, her blush growing darker and darker with each second.

"Is that… for me?"

"Of course, stupid! Just open it…" He growled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Jeez, and you're supposed to be smart."

Silence. Yes there was that goddamned silence. Well, until…

"OH MY GOD IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!"

* * *

 **Hint: he got her a necklace.**

 **Sorry for the late chapter, but I had a bit of work!**


End file.
